Gohan & The Supernatural Royal Academy:The Vampire Princess
by someonewrites
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter one expanded will be doing the same for the others Gohan at 14 goes to a school far from home join the teen saiyan as he enters a academy filled with werewolves vampires wizards girls parties bullies and mysteries Rated M for Language Sex Violence Drinking some Drug use Dragon ball z Harry Potter Teen wolf Wizards of waverly place Vampire Academy xover
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any character from dragon ball z teen wolf vampire academy wizards of waverly place

AN: Sorry if you are coming from my other story wanting to see more but I had to redo it from scratch because I didnt like how it was going some changes will be happening but the original story I was writing was not as I imaged it and I wanted more detail and deeper characters so I am starting over and I hope you like this version better

6 months after Cells defeat

Flying through the air was a short bald former monk sporting his usual orange gi and blue undershirt and wrist bands and black boots , his name was Krillin and after a few hours of flying this day he came across a large forest he searched until he finally located the place he was searching for , it is a small wooden cabin with a stone chimney he landed there and knocked on the door and a when it opened out stepped a tall beautiful woman with blonde hair that reached her shoulders , with hypnotizing crystal blue eyes, smooth porcelain like skin , android 18 was her name or at least was what she was called her name lost to her , or rather taken away from the vile Dr. Gero the scientist who kidnapped her and her twin and turn them into what they now were , androids . Krillin smiled when he seen her opening the door as he has missed her since he last seen her on the lookout .

17 her brother stood up from the couch where he was sitting he had hair similar to his twin but black instead of blonde and his eyes while also crystal blue but his where not like his sisters his eyes screamed he was dangerous while her eyes were more kind .

He walked over to the short Z fighter and said "I`m surprised to see you I thought that we had a unspoken deal you don`t bother us we don`t kill or bother you so what`s the deal short stack, start talking ."

Krillin began to feel nervous and hesitated for a moment but after taking a breath and calming himself he answered "I`m here to invite you to a party and anniversary of sorts, it`s going to be 6 months since Cell was killed and I wanted to invite you two if you was interested in going I sure you wouldn`t mind celebrating the death of that monster considering all he did to you two and 16."

17 dismissed what Krillin had to offer instead walked outside past him he began to investigate the surroundings , scanning the area seeing if there was anyone else with the Z fighter after realizing he had come alone the black haired android turned around with a smirk, a dangerous smirk and asked " You came alone little guy, that wasn`t very smart what`s to stop me from blowing you to bits?"

Krillin gave a smug smile and said "It`s not me who you should be worried about it`s the three who will be coming for you if anything happens to me ."

17 scowled " what three pipsqueak?"

Krillin answered "Well first there is , Piccolo I`m sure you remember him 17 , he`s still suspicious of you two and has kept up training just in case . Second Gohan Who thinks of me like a uncle , he would not be so forgiving if you quote " blew me to bits " and would of course avenge me and he killed both Cell and Bojacks who are much stronger then ether of you. Finally there`s Vegeta ... Vegeta would just do it for fun I`m sure he`s looking for any excuse to do to you what he did to android 19 .

17 never heard of any number 19 android as he was built after they were put in suspended animation by the mad doctor , so Krillin explained how the Saiyan prince savagely and mercilessly tore apart the fat clown looking android .

after that Krillin continued "Besides I`ve died twice already if you kill me they`ll bring me right back so threatening to kill me isn`t something I`m worried about and I told everyone I was going to go look for you two and if anything happens to me they`ll know it was because of you and unlike me you won`t be brought back. Or you can take my offer and who knows you might accidentally have some fun ."

17 raised his eye brow and then grinned and said " You got some balls on you munchkin but I think we`ll pass ." Krillin gave a look of disappointment turn to 18 and said "Well if your change you minds it will be at capsule corp tomorrow in west city . Hope to see you both there."

Then Krillin flew off back to Roshi`s island

The next day at 10:00 am

At Capsule corp there was a grand party The Briefs hired the worlds best chefs a world class classical singing group and open bar with only the best alcohol with tons of servant . At noon Chi Chi and Gohan arrived on a brand new hover car .

Gohan wore a red Chinese long sleeve dress shirt with navy blue slacks with black dress shoes , his hair was unchanged from before black with the front long messy and untamed with the back of his hair more clean but with a few rouge hairs sticking out . Chi chi his mother wore a black formal dress with a red stripe going down each side of the dress her black hair done up in a bun but let two strips of hair hang down from ether side of her face almost like a frame , by this time Chi Chi was noticeably pregnant and had her son help her out .

Bulma Brief a tall , short blue haired women with a grey short dress and big blue eyes and fair skin , she was the daughter of Dr. Brief a genius inventor , and had followed in her fathers foot steps becoming the worlds smartest inventor , she was a old friend of Gohan and Chi Chi she had many adventures with Gohan`s father and Chi Chi`s now deceased husband . When Bulma spotted her pregnant friend she ran up to her and gave her a hug " Wow Chi Chi you look like you`re glowing pregnancy agrees with you more then it did with me and when did you get this ? besides isnt that model a little expensive for your budget ? I mean when you told me you got a new car I didn`t think you ment brand new !"

Gohan said "Mom will tell you ... hey is Piccolo here yet ?"

Bulma shook her head and said "No not yet your the first ones here . I`m sure everyone will be coming soon ." Bulma and Chi Chi then sat down "So tell me what happened ?"

Chi Chi smile and told her " Well a few days ago I was finally able to talk to the lying fraud Hercule like I was telling you before it took some time , but this time I was able to talk to him personally, I told him who I was or at least who`s mother I was and he was more willing take a meeting with me . So he invited us to come to his big gaudy mansion , I had Gohan sit outside and wait while I went in to talk to him and it look like there was some kind of children`s party going on all around the mansion it kinda looked like today`s party and a pool , but there was a bunch of kids Gohan`s age playing , so I told Gohan to enjoy the party and maybe he would make some friends .When I went to speak with that oaf I was hoping for some privacy but in the room he took me to there was bodyguards there and some woman right next to him .

So I sat down with him and demanded him to give my son what he had earned , I told him Gohan won that silly tournament even though those real aliens showed up my baby boy still beat that monster and his hooligan friends . " Bulma asked "So did that shut him up ?"

Chi Chi sighed and said " No he denied it , he went on how he was the world champion and earths savior and how he beat Cell and Bojack and went on and on ."

Bulma joked "I don`t think even Vegeta is that delusional ... most of the time anyways ." Her and Chi Chi both laughed and Chi Chi continued "So then I told him that I was not trying to strong arm him or blackmail him I don`t want to be famous and I don`t want you to pay us off to be quiet I want what my son earned , it almost cost him his life and he wasn`t even looking for the prize money but that money would help my boy both my boys" Chi Chi rubbed her belly"and you stole it from then even though you didn`t need it you lied and stole it anyway. After I said that the woman next to him seemed very upset."

Bulma interrupted "Aww your having another boy why didn`t you tell me earlier when did you find out ?" Chi Chi answered "Dad took me about a week ago and I`m sorry I`ve just been so busy I haven`t had time but let me finish ."

" I told him you can lie to everyone but you and I both know the person who beat that alien Bojacks and he`s not in this room he`s outside and he is the same person who beat Cell !"

Chi Chi smirked "That Shut Him Up! After that he went pale in the face and started sweating and he opened his big mouth like he was going to say something then all of a sudden the room started to shake at first I thought it was a earthquake but then I seen bits of debris and beads of water start floating then there was a boom! Then a shock wave so strong it knocked everyone in the room to the floor and blasted out a few windows and a large T.V. in the room we was in . I knew what it or more specifically who it was and I looked at Hercule and it looked like he knew too , So everyone in their ran outside and there was Gohan he was soaking wet and hovering above the pool in mid air as a super saiyan and he looked very angry, everyone`s was in shock at what they were seeing , at that point I figured it our point was made and it was time to go, so I told Hercule that I`d give him a few days to respond and Gohan flew us home ."

Bulma exclaimed "Wow that sounds like you two really made an impression ! But what made Gohan so angry he went and super Saiyan ?" Chi Chi said " I don`t know he wouldn`t tell me what happened he only kept repeating when we were flying home was that he was sorry , he sounded like something was bothering him I could tell in his voice he was sad and like he was honestly sorry so after a few times I stop asking ."

"Poor Gohan he`s so kind , sweet, and gentle like Goku was when he was young "

"Yeah ... so a few days later some guys in business suits came and dropped off money and a new hover car as a gesture of good will ."

Bulma scoffed " Sure more like he didn`t want to get his ass kicked by Gohan ."

later on that day more Guest arrived first master Roshi ,he was old no one knew just how old but very old and was also a pervert he came to the party wearing his signature sun glasses with white mustache and goat tee ,but no hair on his head he was wearing a turquoise Hawaiian shirt and beige pants Krillin arrived wearing a lime green polo t-shirt and tan pants . Oolong followed and was wearing plaid yellow and a orange shirt with matching pants . Then Tien the three eyed fighter dress in a blue gi top with a long white shirt underneath with a red sash around his waist and a white cloak . With him was he best friend and training partner chiaotzu he wore his usual green sleeveless tunic with a yellow long sleeve undershirt and olive plants .

then Yamcha arrived in his midnight blue Lamborghini he was wearing a white Brioni suit with a black lapel , white dress shirt gold buttons with a black bow tie and black vest and black slacks , on his wrist was a gold Cartire watch , and had on ray ban sunglasses .

The festivities went on as their was plenty of food end entertainment from a classic orchestra to world class stand up comedians one comedian made a jab at Vegeta and he nearly blow up the stage

after that finally Piccolo appeared the green alien towered at 7`5 ( 226 cm ) not surpisingly her was clothed in his same green gi with blue sash belt with his white turban and cape .

Then two more guest floated down , it was 17 and 18 Tien gave them a stone cold look and asked " What are you two doing here ?" Then the rest of the party made there way to the androids 17 responded "Chill out Triclops we were invited beside we come in peace ... unless you wanna do something about it ?" 18 Punched her brother in the arm and said " That`s enough 17 you said you behave !" " I was just mess`n with ol three eyes it`s called playful banter " 17 said sheepishly .

"Did you really invite these two here Bulma !?" Tien furiously asked her "No! I`m just as surprised as you are ." she said " If you didn`t then who did?" Suddenly everyone turned to Krillin , he held his arms in front of him as to let him explain first . "Now before you all kill me just wait yes I did invite them here but they hated Cell just as much as we did and we know what they did in Trunks future but what did THEY really do ?" Tien answered " He (pointing to 17 ) nearly Choked me to death !" Then Vegeta shouted " that blonde bitch broke my arm!" 17 provoked Vegeta by reminding him " I thought she broke both your arms ?" Vegeta then powered up and roared in anger

"STOP! " Krillin shouted , with that everyone froze but everyone was still tense so Krillin composed himself and argued " For fuck sake can we all act fucking civil for once! If 17 or 18 act out then they can fucking leave but can we put our shit in the fucking past most of us here started as enemies , Vegeta you came here and was going to destroy earth but now you`re one of us. Vegeta crossed his and turned his head defiantly. " Piccolo tried to carry on king Piccolo`s legacy and rule the world but now he one of earths protectors, Tien Chiaotzu you two were cold and ruthless when we met but now you`re our friends and even Yamcha was a bandit before we knew him so yes they fought us and hurt us but they didn`t kill us even though they could have that`s what all of you did and where you are all at now? So just give them a chance who knows you might accidentally enjoy yourselves !"

"Dad would have given them a chance ." a small meek voice crept out of the crowd " Krillin`s right it was my dad who gave you all a chance to be better and now you all of you and are any of us better then him shouldn`t we learn from his example ?"

Bulma then walked over nervously and cautiously to the androids and asked " Do you to promise to behave yourselves? " 17 gave a menacing smile and unconvincingly agreed " Sure lady." 18 then glared at her twin irritated and annoyed and and again punched him in his arm and said " I won`t let him do anything stupid !" 17 winced in pain crying out " Fuck 18 that hurts , shit are you going to hit me every time I make a damn joke , I swear I already told them I`ll be good , Fuck !" 17 continued to rub his arm in pain .

With the androids agreeing to not start anythings thing went back to being peaceful . Yamcha, Tein, Chaoztu, Gohan, and Piccolo made there way back to the party , Bulma then turned back to the two androids and said " first maybe we should clean you two up it is a party anyways beside it looks like you two haven`t change clothes and it smells like to haven`t bathed since Cell was killed ether ."

17 and 18 examined themselves and seen they their clothes were tattered and old they just hadn`t really notice from living in the wilderness . Bulma grabbed 18 and told her to follow her and instructed 17 that ether Yamcha or Krillin would take him inside to clean him up but Vegeta instead volunteered and insisted that he would do it with a devilish grin "I don`t like the way Vegeta`s smiling "17 said to Krillin "Yeah that scares me more then when he looks like he wants to kill you , usually that never means anything good if he`s smiling " 17 the grabbed Krillin by the shoulder and squeezed tightly as Krillin tried not to scream in pain as 17 squeezed tighter and tighter then 17 turned his head to him and confessed " I thought you calling us here was a trap... and I was right ... but it wasn`t a trap for us it was a trap for her ." he looked at his sister as she followed Bulma inside He then let go and patted him on the back " She could do worst short stack ." 17 said then he reluctantly followed Vegeta inside Capsule Corp .

Later in the day Chi Chi remembered as that as long as she was close to the city she would pick up some things before she goes home Mr. Brief told her that he would have one of the interns there to fetch it for her but she instead sent Gohan with a list of items and Mr Brief gave him a stack of money far more then necessary and told him to also pick up a carton of cigarettes for him and if he did he could keep the change , although the money was tempting the young man had never seen so much money in his life but he was also concerned and said "Mr. Briefs I`m too young to buy cigarettes ." But the old scientist told him " just go to happy smokes don`t worry and tell Ken that the carton is for me he won`t give you any problems he never gave my Bulma any problems and use to send her all the time when she was your age, so I`m sure he won`t give you any ether and you can keep the change, ol` boy." so Gohan shrugged it off and flew into town .

Yajirobe the fat short samurai arrived and went up to Krillin and Yamcha who were next to the damaged stage currently being repaired by crew men there " Hey Yajirobe what took you so long?" Yajirobe answered "Well unlike you guys my ride can`t go fast enough to brake the sound barrier so it took me a while ."Then asked them "what happened to the stage ?" They both responded simultaneously "Vegeta."

Just then the Saiyan prince came walking up with a beer and still sporting a devilish smile Yamcha said "speak of the devil" then from inside the Capsule Corp building shouting could be herd then 17 stomping out he was wearing a pink buttoned up short sleeve shirt with lavender pants then Vegeta burst into laughter 17 made his way to Vegeta , his fist was clinched approached with a air of malice intent the z fighter saw this and we preparing for the worst Krillin felt his stomach sick imagining what was about to go down . 17 got face to face with the Saiyan prince , as Vegeta`s face still wore the same shit eating grin as the android locked eyes with him . Vegeta chugged down his beer and mocking asked "What!?" belching and spiting some beer onto 17`s face . 17 was almost shaking in anger but to everyone`s surprise he wiped his face of the beer and said in a annoyed and bitter tone " I hate you ." The his made his way to the bar .

The Z fighters breathed a sigh of relief especially Krillin who was trying to make the day as he plan but it seemed as most thing in his life something away goes against him receiving happiness .

Bulma stepped out of her home and gestured Krillin to come to her but by this time he had become mentally exhausted between trying to keep the the others from attacking the androids and especially Vegeta who was being a particular bigger asshole then usual trying to goad 17 into fighting and now his body began to feel as flimsy as his mind felt and worst of all he had not even gotten to talk to 18 even once in all the commotion which discouraged Krillin from his big idea of bringing 18 to the party to trying wooing her , thinking to himself her felt defeated , of course his idea would n`t work out nothing ever did at least for his own good. beside he thought 18 would never be interested in him , he kept attacking himself .

Regardless he shambled up to her and when he got to her she said with a grin and in a self satisfied tone "your welcome" then walked away Krillin was confused then 18 walked out wearing a Yellow dress with a push up bra extenuating her luscious breast , red lipstick emphasizing her plump sexy lips , and her heavenly blonde hair curled. Krillin`s jaw dropped as he glanced at the angelic cyborg .

With blazing speed he seemingly disappeared and reappeared in front of Bulma nearly knocking her to the ground and with near tears of joy in his eyes told her "Thank you !" She winked and told him "go get her ."

18 was just outside of the main Capsule Corp building away from everyone else Krillin knew then would be the best and maybe only time he would have a private talk with her without interruption.

Krillin walked up to 18 his heart pounding his hands shaking and sweating he had worked up some many different things to say to her on his way toward her he had even thought about running away but some deep down courage kept him moving forward and finally he had prepared endlessly rehearsing of what he would tell her of how he felt and everything he planned to say to her since he last saw her so he finally came up to her and said "H..Hey 18" he barely got that out he tried to say more but he was so nervous every time he tried to open his mouth nothing came out , he became mute. He never felt so small . She look so unbelievably beautiful he was stunned in her mere presents, despite all that he couldn`t help but smile looking at her .

18 stood their she could tell the former monk was a bit nervous but somehow brave at the same time but she found it strangely cute it reminded her of the first time she seen him , that abnormal combination of terror and courage she couldn`t help but find charming .

"That`s why I kissed him." she thought as stood there both silent playing with her hair she told 17 , and 16 and herself that she did it for good luck but , secretly she found something about him oddly attractive.

"Oh no!" she realized in her thoughts " I`ve been standing here looking like and idiot in front of him just playing with my hair and just smiling back, what if he`s waiting for me to say something ? " her heart started to race , her hands started to sweat her stomach felt strange , that is when she realized she was nervous , she had to say something she thought so she said the first thing she could think of , that wasn`t Krillin .

she said modestly "Your friend Bulma really went all out on me I think I look silly ."

"You look ..." Krillin again went silent for a few moments but then he forced himself to continue not letting this one opportunity pass him by "I don`t know ... beautiful isn`t even close to describing you it`s no where near good enough to." 18 Blushed she had only done that once or twice before as far as she could remember and it was always Krillin who made her body react like that she like that it was he her could make her react like that . She smiled and lowered her head she was now as lost for words as he was she thought , her mind raced wondering why he made her feel this way, and why such a good person a hero someone who`s given their life to save people , like him would feel as he did for a monster like herself ?

Krillin grabbed her right hand " I... I missed you 18 ." Krillin spoke looking deep into her crystal blue eyes knowing this might be his only chance to express his feelings toward her .

When he grabbed her hand 18`s mind flashed through her memory's , her kissing Krillin, him smashing that remote would have shut her down , him charging as Cell to protect her and 16 , her getting absorbed by Cell and hearing Krillin screaming her name , she remember hearing him call out for her and before she became apart of Cell she cried out for Krillin , then she remember walking up in Krillin`s arms she knew it was him even before she opened her eyes because her body felt strange and only he could do that to her .

The whole world had vanished around Krillin and herself even though he continued to speak she had not heard him her mind was in a million other places. She interrupted what he was saying as she muttered .

"I never thanked you Krillin for what you did for us... me and 17 with the bombs and everything else you did I couldn`t and still don`t understand why you would be so kind to us, to a monster like me why you would help us even protect me ." Krillin pointed over his shoulder with his right thumb toward the z fighters and joked " Trust me 18 I`ve been around long enough to know if someone is a monster or just a bit ... different."

She tried to speak but she put her left index finger on his lips and continued " I just wanted to thank you , I never got the chance to thank you the way you deserved to" she then bit her lip and leaned down her breast squeezed together and rubbed her finger up and down Krillins hard masculine muscular chest "the way I should have thanked you ." then she whispered in his ear "the way I`ve been fantasizing to ."

her eyes peeked down and caught Krillin`s ever growing erection , 18`s body reacted without control she could feel herself getting more and more aroused , Krillin had been himself unsuccessfully trying not to gape at 18`s breast but soon his eye`s were fixed on them until noticed her looking down and realized what she was gazing at 18 similarly noticed Krillin studying her body .

"I love you ." Krillin blurted out 18 leaned back up caught off guard by his confession . Krillin seen she looked stunned by what he said and sweat began poring from everywhere as he screamed in his mind "Noooooooo!" thinking that would scare her off .

Instead 18 looked around for a moment and then turned her attention back to Krillin and told him " prove it ." Krillins eyebrows raised in confusion "w..wa..w..wa..what? " he stammered .

18 continued " I saw a place inside , it`s private, if you meant what you said I want you to show me just not here , somewhere a little more ". she paused and playfully smiled " intimate." she turned back walking toward Capsule Corp.

Krillin was stunned he didn`t know what to say again he was frozen but not out of fear but out of shock "was this really happening ?" he thought as he stared at 18 while she was walking she moved so smoothly she looked like she was almost gliding and his eye`s were glued to her firm heart shaped ass in her tight yellow dress swaying back and forth it was hypnotizing . 18 called out to him gesturing to him to follow her.

Krillin thought " Dende , King Kai ,King Enma . Whatever god did this for me, thank you !" then proceed to follow 18 .

After getting all the grocery's off the list his mom gave him and cigarettes for Mr. Brief has asked for Gohan was making his way back to the party when he spotted a park with many groups of kids his age playing and landed on a roof of a building overlooking the park and watched them play for a while he wanted to join them he imagined himself playing with them , he rested his chin on his hands and watched the other kids play . There was children running around playing tag , some where playing on a small playground going down slides , swinging on swings ,and a half dozen kids together tossing around a ball .

Gohan put himself in all of their activities , this made him smile but as soon as the smile came it was replaced with a frown . Reality hit him , he was nothing like these kids his life was full of chaos, pain violence , war and loss but these kids lives were care free.

Gohan then decided he no longer wanted to be just a spectator, so he snuck down to the park , he was excited but his excitement turn to fear as he was to shy to walk up and ask to play with any of the kids afraid each one of them would reject and or tease him so he stood in the middle of the park frozen all he had done was get a better view of the other children around his age .

his joy and anticipation had turned sour and his head fell low as he began to walk away when he heard someone call out " Hey you!" Gohan turned around and spotted the group of kids tossing around a ball.

one of the kids the same who called for Gohan walked over to him the kid had reddish brown hair and a black leather jacket with a gold skeleton dragon on the back he was slightly taller then Gohan and seemed to be maybe a year older then him. " we`re short one guy since Fatty over there got tired ." he said pointing to a fat kid sitting on a bench sweating and eating hard boiled eggs.

Gohan was overjoyed and agreed to play with them "I`m Senkō by the way." the kid said holding out his hand Gohan grabbed his hand and shook it and introduced himself" my name is Gohan."

Senkō then turned to the other kids and said " Ok Gohan over here is going to be replacing Fatty." None of the other kids seemed to mind although the kid called Fatty seemed a little upset but instead of protesting he just scarfed down another egg .

Everything was going better then Gohan could hoped he was playing with kids his age and they seemed to want to all be his friend until one of the kids tried to a high arcing rainbow pass with the ball and it wound up getting stuck in a tall tree the other five kids chastised him for losing their ball but Gohan not wanting this dream opportunity to play with kids his own age and be normal end.

So he told them not to worry and floated up to the tree and retrieved the ball . He hovered back down and presented it to Senkō , but he and the rest of the other kids looked at Gohan in fear.

Gohan looked at them in confusment he thought what he did was a good thing and couldn`t understand why they were all afraid "Wha... what the hell are you?" one of the kids asked, Senkō fell backwards while backing away from Gohan then he pointed and him and said trembling in fear "Y.. yo... your a flying demon." then all the kid started chanting "demon!" and swearing at him and telling him to leave and go back to hell .

Gohan was shocked when he heard these kids who a few minutes ago was laughing and playing with him then dropped the ball and meekly protested over and over again "I`m not a demon " but they didn`t care what he had to say then Fatty went into his lunch box and grabbed the last hard boiled egg and threw it at Gohan hitting him in the head then Gohan clinched his fist in anger gritted his teeth and shouted "I AM NOT A DEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! his anger flared out and a white aura engulfed his body after he had let out his anger and powered up he seen the damage he had caused there were car alarms blazing trees bent and broken and a crater formed below him where he was hovering .

He realized what he had done and used his speed to escape before anyone would see him he grabbed the groceries he left on the roof and went back to Capsule Corp .

Gohan landed in back on the opposite side of the party and snuck inside . He hung his head low depressed on what just transpired , he thought that inside Capsule Corp was empty Bulma had told her employees and other scientist to take the day off and all the cooks and entertainers had set up shop outside . but he passed by a closet and thought he herd rumbling and strange noises and he could swear sense someone in there but it sounded like two people and thought he recognized at least one of the voices and called out .

"Krillin ?" Gohan checked to see if his mind was playing tricks on him or not . Then he heard muffled noises and the door opened and there was Krillin he stood up and he dusted off his knees and wiped his mouth which was shiny and smelled funny and looked like their was two or three strands of hair around it but he was bald Gohan thought to himself , Krillin noticed he was carrying a bag of groceries so he quickly grabbed Gohan and said in a quick panicked voice " He kid come on let me help you with that over here !" Gohan peeked back before Krillin could lead him away and he seen a tall blonde woman in a yellow dress with the straps of her dress on the side of her arms and she was looking down straightening out her dress .

Krillin lead them to a kitchen area and Gohan asked "Krillin was that 18?" Krillin washed his face with dish soap and then dryed it with some paper towels, couldn`t help but smirk but didn`t answer his smile turned to a look of concern as he examined Gohan "Hey is that egg in your hair ?" Gohan looked down to his feet and answered "yeah these kids..." Gohan`s eyes began to well up " I don`t wanna talk about it I just came to wash it out ." Krillin grabbed the bag of groceries for him and helped him wash his hair out " Hey kid I got picked on too when I was young all the time and well sometimes you just got to tough it out , thing will get better ." "Yeah but everyone I`ve met around my age has ether been mean or scared of me . Why can`t I make friends? "

Gohan`s tried to hold back his tears but he felt them fall from his eyes Krillin instinctively wrapped his arms around his best friend`s son and said "It`s ok" over and over as the young boy could not hold back anymore and wept his face buried in Krillin`s shoulder questioning why he could not make friends ,why things could not be different , be easier . Krillin just kept repeating "it`s ok ." until Gohan finally calmed down "don`t worry kid everything will be ok beside you always will have us ."

"Thanks Krillin ."Gohan wiped the tears from is eyes and said feeling better " Ok Gohan now go enjoy the party I mean your the reason we can have this party anyway " Gohan smiled nodded and jogged back to the party . Krillin reminded Gohan before he left "Oh and remember you didn`t see anyone ." he again nodded and continued outside .

Krillin walked back watching Gohan as he disappeared feeling sorry for Gohan , he remembered when he was young he sought out Master Roshi to train him and in his youth he wanted adventure and excitement and to fight be become one of the strongest fighters . Gohan never had a choice , everything that happened between Garlic Jr. and Bojacks that was forced upon him . With the world at peace Krillin thought it would be easier for Gohan even without his father but Gohan was still a child.

While Krillin`s mind was on Gohan he crashed into the door of the closet he knocked on the door to see if 18 was still there but he got no response and the door had become locked over and over he knocked and tried to call out to 18 trying not to be loud but loud enough for her to hear if she was in there.

Still nothing so he lowered his head leaned on the wall besides the door sighed defeated he slid on the floor there regretting missing his one opportunity with 18 he spoke out loud to himself "I never got to tell her how much I`m in love with her and not just because she looks like a blonde perfect goddess but her eyes, her eyes looked like she had seen more pain then anyone I`ve met and I just wanted to alleviate her pain . To replace all her bad memories with good ones. What would she want to do with my short ugly ass !?

I .. I wish I would have told her that a day had not gone by without her in my mind and how I feel incomplete without her , even though she someone I just met she`s apart of me she`ll always be apart of me , forever ." his eyes welled up as he leaned on the cold lonely floor he could hear the music playing outside and thought this was perfect while everyone else gets to enjoy their lives he would be stuck alone cold only feigning happiness but desiring to share his life with someone but them always leaving him .

Standing up he wiped his eyes and said to himself his voice cracking on the verge on crying " well I better get back out there before someone notices I`m gone , like anyone would care ."

Before he could leave Krillin heard a muffled voice call his name seeing if he was still there, " I`m here. " he responded with that the door creaked open " you meant all that? 18 ask her mascara running as Krillin realized she was crying Krillin wiped away her tears and nodded. 18 had not responded because she had seen him comfort Gohan and she was touched on how caring a man he was he was a hero maybe not as strong as the rest of them but he still fought with everything he had because he was a good caring person who saw her as a goddess but she felt was much more of a monster then a goddess , a monster to evil for someone to truly love.

She was designed for evil for death and destruction pain and suffering , she always felt alone in this world except for her brother and 16 , she never felt human to her it had been ripped away by Gero . She did have a hate for humans but it was a hate bore out of jealousy , 18 thought she`d never be truly human again she was a weapon she even had a bomb built inside her .

all that changed with him he could have shut her off when Cell was incomplete but he refused , she heard him trying to fight Cell as he absorbed her even though in his first form Krillin wouldn`t stand a chance but he still fought . Then he wasted a wish on removing the bombs from her and her brother .

In truth she had been having dreams of him the short handsome hero monk , not a day had gone by she had not thought of him . When he arrived at her door the previous day she assumed she was hallucinating when she seen him she was speechless and when he told her earlier that day 18 dismissed his confession of love and surmised he said that just to have sex with her , something she had been wanting as well .

But as Krillin divulged his true feelings , 18 she knew he was being honest so she decided to be honest and pour out her heart to him

"Krillin." 18 whispered she could not look him in the eyes and was trembling , she had never let herself open and vulnerable she did not know she would be this afraid to be honest but it was not the honesty she feared but rejection . Krillin grabbed her hands and she could feel her body trembling ease up .

"Krillin yo.. you make me feel human." she slowly raised her head and her eyes met with his . He had a smile not to big or small his eyes was like gazing into the stars she could tell he knew what she meant and how much it meant .

"I guess that makes me more powerful then Senron " Krillin quipped

18`s body was tensed up Krillin observed , he recognized that being so open was hard for her . " you`ve always been human 18 I`m glad I could help you start to understand that . I knew you were human the day I fell in love with you , only another human could make me feel that feeling of love. After that day my heart would always belong to you."

18 made her way out of the storage room , Krillin floated up to her and brushed away hair that was covering her face.

18 lunged at Krillin pressing her lips against his soft wet lips , the two`s tongues danced with each other , when Krillin sucked on her tongue 18 felt the warmth between her legs become a blazing fire and when he started biting neck just under left ear she felt the wetness between her legs start to intensify, the harder he bit the more wetness poured out she had to squeeze her legs together as she begged Krillin to keep biting harder her legs were trembling it felt like she was going to burst .

"Owwww!" Krillin screamed 18 had not noticed but she had been pressing her nails into his back and even though it was hurting Krillin put up with it for as long as he could until the pain was to intense.

18 grabbed the short Z fighter and threw him back into the closet , he landed on the back of his head and caused his head to throb in pain " What the hell was that for 18!?" he barked . She said nothing just casually walked in , "Well!? " he cried out as he began to get on his feet .

"No!" she commanded " Stay there ." Krillin froze he laid down with his elbows propping him up. 18 had one final request for him as she turned to lock the door "Get naked ." she ordered , he opened his mouth to protest, well not so much to protest as to clarify but before he could she lifted off her dress and tossed it to the side revealing her white see through thong .

her ass was more beautiful then he imagined and he imagined her ass quite a lot . she turned around and said " this blonde goddess isn`t done with you yet and climbed on top of Krillin just before she kissed him she leaned back up and gave him a apprehensive look and said "I really do love you Krillin ." he smiled and told her " I know I love you too 18 I love you so much ."

she replied " You promise ." Krillin still smiling said " Yes I promise now until forever and beyond that even in the next life I will always be your 18 and I will always love you ."

18 responded " Good if not I`ll kill you ."they both chuckled she leaned in and whispered " now shut up and fuck me ."

At evening 17 was still at the bar slouched over with a bottle of whisky in his right hand and a distant look on his face. Yamcha seen how miserable he was and tried to consult him "Hey 17 hows it going bro ?" But he did not respond he just keep drinking his whiskey just then Vegeta then passed by again bursting into laughter . 17 squeezed the glass until it busted which scared the bartender but Yamcha just grabbed another glass and motioned to the bartender to fill it up he then told the angry android "Come with me let`s we`ll go somewhere where short and angry can`t bother us " but 17 again said nothing and just kept drinking " you can bring your drink with you " 17 said in a unenthusiastic manner "Fine whatever." 17 grabbed a full bottle of whiskey and followed Yamacha to the other side of Capsule Corp . " you know you`re not the only one to get humiliated by Vegeta ... before Bulma and I were dating for a long time then Vegeta stepped into the picture and well now she`s with him and he reminds me from time to time that he took her from me ." Yamacha said watching the cars pass by .

"Sounds like you have a pretty shitty life so how do you keep your mind off all that ?" 17 asked after chugging down half the bottle Yamcha answered "exercise, meditation , work and ... " just then a pink convertible made a u-turn and parked right in front of the two of them . Inside was 3 beautiful girls one of them screamed "Oh my god you are Yamacha I thought it was you I couldn`t believe it but it is !"

Yamcha finished" .. and drown myself in a ocean of hot girls ". two of them walked over to the former desert bandit, the two girls started screaming and taking pictures with him and one of them handed him a magazine with himself on there without a shirt on holding a bat behind his head he then lifted up his shirt to show that he still had that same physic then they all took turns feeling his abs and pining over him . One of the girls asked him looking at 17 "Who`s your cute friend ?" Yamcha told them "Uhmmm... this is my friend Uhm.."

17 answered "Tetujin" "Yeah Tetujin H.. he`s my trainer and a good friend aaaaannd he single too ." then one of the girls walked up to 17 she was a redhead and the bustiest of the group unbuttoned 17 shirt and then she put her hands on his chest and felt his mussels "Oooo you know I think a guy dressed in pink is really sexy ." Then they asked if they wanted to join them but Yamcha refused and said they were at a important privet party but got down their number and told them maybe after the party they could meet up in the city . 17 and Yamcha walked back to the party after the girls left and 17 asked "So why didn`t we leave with the girls or why didn`t we tell them to join the party ?" Yamcha told him a few reasons first Bulma would have killed me you know she can actually be as scary as Vegeta."

17 chuckled "and beside if you make girls wait on you then it makes them want you more. Oh and I hate to ask but are you um anatomically correct down there?"

annoyed , 17 answered him "You mean do I have a working dick and balls ? Yes thankfully that mad scientist left our reproductive organs untouched and in tact . You know sometimes I wish he was still around ... so I could kill him again, now that was fun ." Yamcha gave him a piece of advice " You know when we are with the chicks don`t...don`t bring that up , ladies like a bad boy but not so much a homicidal maniac ." 17 drunk down more of the whiskey and said "noted." Then handed what was left to Yamcha and he finished it off .

At sundown after a few more entertainment everyone sat down at a large feast as they enjoying the food Vegeta turned to Gohan and asked " Boy you`ve slack enough in your training ! You should train with me I will show you how a real Saiyan should fight !" Master Roshi interjected " Wait if anyone I should train him I trained his father and most of the others here so I think I should train him !"

Tien spoke up " I think Piccolo was doing a fine job training him why shouldn`t he continue ?" Each side kept arguing on who should train the boy . As everyone was arguing their case Gohan ran off leaving everyone in shock. Piccolo who had been silent up until that point stood up and told everyone he would see what was wrong .

Gohan sat under a tree with tears in his eyes he felt his old sensei approach him and asked " Hey kid what`s wrong?" Gohan wipe the tears from his eyes and said " everyone ... everyone wants me to keep training but no one asked what I wanted ... I thought it was over . I could finally just be a normal kid like everyone else but even other normal kids make fun of me or are afraid of me because of my powers ." Piccolo leaned against the tree is former pupil sat under " So that`s what that was earlier ? Other kids made fun of you? That explains why I felt your power flair up ." Gohan looked up at him " You knew ? I shouldn`t be surprised but that was a accident . After oping myself up to letting out my anger it kind of opened Pandora`s box. But i swear it won`t happen again . As for training and fighting I know that if something or someone comes I`ll do my job and protect the earth but as long as I can remember I`ve been forced to train but I`m not like my was dad or Vegeta is I don`t love it like them . I... I don`t know I just ... can`t I just try to be normal for once please ?"

Piccolo paused and let it all sink in and thought to himself Gohan was right ever since he himself took Gohan away to train it had be almost non stop for Gohan to ether fight or train to fight better so he just put his hand on Gohan`s shoulder . Then he told Gohan as he walked back to the party he said " Come back to the party everything will be ok !"

When Piccolo returned he told everyone "Since Gohan was a boy he has been forced to train since he was a boy ... but he is not a boy anymore if he decides to train and with whomever he decides to train with he will make that choice on his own . But if any new threat arises he will fight but unless he asks himself no one will bring it up to him again !" Gohan made his way back to the party and apologized for his outburst and before everyone got back to eating.

Krillin stood up and raise his glass " I`d like to make a toast ."

everyone turned their attention to him and he continued " As far back as a year ago I didn`t know if any of us would be here we were told we wouldn`t be but we defied the odds again . We are not here to celebrate the death of another monster we are here to celebrate being alive for are friends and our family and most of all to the one person who couldn`t be here . Goku saved our asses more times then we could count he spared us when we didn`t deserve it , he gave us hope us when were helpless, he avenged us when we were gone and even now in death he`s protecting us . So this is to earths greatest hero to life and to friends old and new ... CHEERS!

Chi Chi wiped a tear from her eye and said " That was beautiful Krillin"

Yamcha then took out his phone to see he had a text a dj friend of his was having a week long birthday he received a video too a plane full of people it look like a club at first but he pointed the camera at the window to show that he was in a plane , Yamcha nudged 17 "Hey I there is a party in Italy . It`s a week long and it`s going to be crazy so do wanna come, if you can keep up .?"

17 smirked "I have a infinite energy batteries inside me I can go a lot longer then you can ." Yamcha said " well you may have your batteries but I have experience ."

Both men stood up and 17 said to his sister "I`m leaving I`ll meet you back home later we`re going to be gone a while ." 18 asked "how long is a while ?" "I don`t know few hours few days , you know a while." 17 said sounding uninterested in having to explain himself, then he got in Yamcha`s car and they drove off to the airport.

18 then thanked Bulma stood up stretched out and said " I guess I better head it back too , you know I don`t think I`ve ever actually spent a night alone or even a few day ... Just me aallllll by myself ." She then walked away and Krillin turned his head to see her leave and when she saw that she gave him a smile and wink and flew off .

Yajirobe offered to take Krillin Master Roshi Oolong a ride back but Krillin told them "It`s ok I`ll meet you guy back there he`s going to be somewhere I`ll be back in a while ." Oolong joked " a while like in a few hour or a few day?" saying nothing but sporting a big goofy grin Krillin flew off in the same direction 18 had flown off to .

Master Roshi watched his former pupil leave saying both proud and enviously "Lucky bastard "

Tien and Chaozu left soon after that along with Yajirobe, Master Roshi and Oolong . Vegeta made his way to the gravity room to train while Chi Chi talked with Bulma and her mother while her father played with Trunks. While his mother was busy Gohan and Piccolo reminisced about the adventures they had and when his mother was calling him to leave Gohan told his old sensei and friend "I`ll come around and visit sometime ok!" Piccolo cheerfully responded "I`ll be expecting you ." Gohan was making his way toward his mother then stopped and turned around and said "Thanks Piccolo ." "No problem , now go be a kid ." Piccolo said encouraging him on walking his own path .

Gohan gave him and nod and made his way to his mother and felt for the first time he was in control of his own destiny .

Three years later

Beacon Hills 2 weeks after Scott became a true alpha

It was summer and a lazy Saturday , Scott and Stiles was sitting around in Scott`s room arguing where to eat

"How about tacos ?" Stiles suggested as he lay hanging upside down on Scott`s bed "No." Scott sighed "Me and Allison used to go there all the time ."

Stiles groaned"Ahh what about the Chinese place super wok ? " Again Scott sighed and shook his head "No we went there too."

"Hmmm I know the hot dog place you use to love going over there right Scott ?" Scott winched his his twisted into a sneer . Stiles jolted up turn to Scott and barked in frustration "Let me guess Allison ! Damn it Scott I want to just eat I`m sick and tired of avoiding half the town because reminds you of her!"

Scott lamented "No actually that`s where my parents took me to tell me they were getting a divorcee ." Stiles hung his head low in remorse " I don`t know man we`ll get whatever place dosen`t hold and deep emotional scars ."

Scott said " there`s a new pizza place just outside of town ." Stiles perked up " I can do pizza." the two teen hopped in Stiles Jeep and just before they left Scott then got a strange cryptic text on his phone he stood up and read it aloud to his friend "Important ! meet me no time to explain , come now !" Stiles asked who is was from and Scott looked at him unease and told him "From Derek."

Scott tired to call several times to Derek but it went straight to voicemail , Stiles asked " Did he say were he was ?" Scott began to get concerned " No just that he was in danger ." "Are you sure he`s didn`t say he was in danger ." Stiles tried to reason

"It`s Derek ." Scott said ,Knowing Derek and knowing he wouldn`t reach out to Scott unless there was some time of danger the was over his head . Stiles nodded " Good point . So where start looking for him ?" Scott concluded " we`ll start at his old loft if he`s not there I could catch his scent and we can search from there."

Still hopped into Stiles jeep and made but realized that they hadn`t been told where to meet Derek and he was not answering any calls or text from ether one sent him so they decided to first try Derek`s old loft they made their way to the door and before they knocked on the door Scott told Stiles "If something is going on in there I want you to run ." Stiles replied " you`re acting like I`m not going to do that . I`ve got a bad feeling about this besides Derek can handle himself I say we both leave now we can still go to that new pizza place outside of town."

Then the door opened and standing there was Derek and he said "If you are going I`d like olives and pepperoni." the two teen were started by him then when they regained their composer Scott said " we came as fast as we could so let us in what`s the problem ? " Derek denied them entry into the loft and told them " Sorry false alarm now go home ."

Scott and Stiles were confused then from inside the loft a mans voice they did not recognize shouted " Nonsense Mr. Hale let them in !" Derek then reluctantly let them in. Walking in the two boys spotted Cora , Derek`s sister sitting on a couch on the right side of the room and in the middle of them room was a tan fit boy around Scott`s height maybe a bit taller in a expensive looking black suit and beautiful tan skinned girl in a expensive looking grey pants suit both looked distinguished and sophisticated.

between them was a tall tan man with chiseled features and thick groomed beard he well surpassed in every way he looked composed, in control , intelligent and cunning . he looked like a cross between a movie star and a powerful C.E.O.

The man in the middle spoke his voice was as smooth and composed as he looked and he spoke in a posh refined British accent " I was hoping for a privet audience with Mr. and Ms. Hale but it seem he thought us a threat come here to harm him." The boy boasted " We didn`t come here to harm them but if we wanted to they wouldn`t stand a chance ." The man then shot a glare at the boy so scary Scott and Stile got chills down their backs the boy then lowered his head in shame and meekly apologized .

"Yes well this saves me a trip i was headed to Mr. McCall`s house next anyways ." The man said then gestured them to sit so they Stiles sat next to Cora and Derek just leaned up against the stairs on the left side of the room

Scott was upset and confused and shouted "Who are all of you! What do you want with me and what do you want with Derek!? " The too teens beside the man gave a angry glare at Scott for demanding their identity the man then answered " My apologize I am Galen Filtiarn ." He held out his hand and waited , Scott eye`s wander to Derek and he gave a nod letting him know he wasn`t going to try anything dangerous. slowly Scott approached and carefully shook Galen`s hand and the boy next to him "King of all Werewolves !" he emphasized the word All to make sure Scott understood his place Then the girl said "So stop making demands and show some respect!" Scott still shaking his hand nervously was caught off guard and was in shock so he gave a quick bow which caused Galen to chuckle .

Galen then said " Sorry you must excuse my son Marcus and Daughter Abigail they are not use to people not knowing who I am " he turned to them and sternly said "now that they know do not interrupt me again ."both lowered their heads the looked ashamed .

Stiles then leaned back on the couch and whispered to Cora " I didn`t know werewolves had a king ." Cora told him that she didn`t know ether Derek then said " Nether of us knew our Family never told us ."

Galen said " I expected they would not I believe it was your grandfather or perhaps your great grand father , ether way there was a bit of a falling out out sorts and we had not had much contact from the Hale clan since ." Marcus lashed out " They were cowards and abandoned the pack !" This caused Cora to growl in anger then Galen defused the situation by stating "No son they were not cowards they asked to leave and it was granted all be it begrudgingly . Besides they kept their word and protected Beacon Hills . "

Galen turned to his son and said " And boy do not insult the our guest again , if you have nothing intelligent or relevant to contribute , best not speak !"

Scott curiously asked " So is that why you came here to bring them back into your pack or something ?" Galen answered " Yes in a manner of speaking ." "But why are they so valuable to you?" Scott questioned

Galen turn to Scott and said " Well I guess telling the story one more time to answer all your questions. Long ago name Joseph Milton a former knight that live in England after his duties were up and his body could no longer fight as he could as a young man he retired and became a farmer of a small village.

A rather peaceful place until one day citizens started being murder with their throats ripped out and with almost all their blood drained.

Soon they found out it was being drained for sustenance by maleficent vile creatures . Some of them looked like ordinary commoners some looked like graceful royal nobles they called themselves Moroi but their were others... the Strigoi they were pale as a corps and stunk like them as well dressed in rags and soulless hungry eyes with sharp teeth specifically the fangs you would not have even known that they were the same monsters but ... the fangs both kinds shared that in common and blood lust that`s how you could tell they were the same ."

Stiles sat up with shock and said " Are you shitting me vampires!? Fucking vampires exist!?" Galen bitterly Said "Yes unfortunately, Mr. Hale has told me you have ran into many supernatural creatures I assumed you would have known that they exist by now.

Scott pointed out " if we knew about vampires I don`t think you`d need to be explaining this to us ."

Galen exclaimed " I suppose your right Mr. McCall, now where was I ? Ah yes . Anyways so Joseph tried to fight off the invading vampire plague that had laid waste to his town and it`s people and claimed the life of his youngest child , but everything he tried failed they were to too strong and fast and even when they were damaged they healed the vampires laid waste from town to town claiming the strongest from their ranks and feeding on the rest .

Joseph sent his family and what was left of his town on their way far from the invading blood suckers , while he himself set off on finding a way to once and for all end this horror and drive off the vampires for good! He traveled from place to place asking priest and other religious men how to stop them but they could give him no real help . Sunlight , holy water , crucifixes . These worked on the Strigoi the underling corpse like vampires but not the Moroi noble ones they were too powerful and they themselves could wield magic .

One day in desperation he asked the help of a Celtic witch that he had heard of from one of the priest. although he was warned to stay away from the witch he determined to rid the vampire menace. the witch lived in a dense swamp surrounded by supernatural creatures ,

she gave give the knowledge on how to kill the vampires be even with the knowledge she gave him she warm him that even for the small group he was facing it would take a army to take them down .

She told him the creatures were weak to silver but even then after killing a few they came back with twice the numbers and ten times the ferocity and brutality . So he went back to the witch and begged for a way to give him and his people the strength and speed to kill them once and for all .

She warned him that what he was asking for would come at a great price. She said that she could give him the strength of fifty men and the speed unlike any animal as those you seek to kill but you will share in their some of strengths and some of their weaknesses and that he himself would become a animal a wolf and in doing so it would be a gift and a curse and that he would it would be permanent but he was determined , his humanity but he persisted . She told him to bring her rain water , a young wolf, and a sliver dagger and to bring it to her on a full moon , he did as she said and returned to her on the full moon .

The witch gave Joseph a sliver magic medallion and he placed it around his neck and then told him to cup his palms , and she took the dagger and slit his palms open poured the rain water on them and them took the young wolf and slit it's throat and let the blood of the wolf fill his hands and then she told him to drink .

She told him you are the alpha wolf and those who are like you , your children and your children`s children you will have dominion over them and you and only your line can bestow any of your children with the gift of a alpha but be warned this power can be taken from you not easily but it can be taken , but to those who you give the gift of alpha their power can be take if they are killed by another wolf .

furthermore if one of your children prove themselves worthy of the gift it will manifest within them and they will be true alpha`s as you are now .

She then told him that to spread this gift he would need to give the bite but that not all who receive it will live sometime the body will reject it and that rejection will come at the cost of their life . Joseph then returned to the town and told the people what had happen and offered the bite to any that was willing to take that chance . Joseph`s eldest son was the first to take the bite as to take vengeance on the monster who killed his brother then the wife of Joseph was the next to do so then his two daughters after that most of the men that where their and even some of the women took the bite to exterminate the vampire threat . Joseph had a bastard from his days away at war and he was in one of the town`s where the vampires attacked and his mother was killed so he also wanted the bite but Joseph`s wife refused him from doing so but his youngest daughter had gotten to know the boy and took pity on him and in secret gave him the bite .

Joseph then made his children into alpha`s except for his bastard then he made the strongest men and women alpha`s and with their combined strength the eliminated most of the vampires and those that survived were forced to flee but something interesting happened while the fighting was going on Joseph`s bastards eyes changed from yellow to red even and showed the same strength as his father even though he had not taken the power from another upon seeing this Joseph`s wife became furious claiming that her husband had given his bastard the same power and his true children he claimed he did not and he took his wife and bastard to the witch and his wife demanded a explanation and the witch told her that he was worthy of the power of the true alpha through his courage and virtue of his character and he is a child of Joseph but his wife refuted that and said he was not a true born child but the witch told her that all those who receive the bite are his children and all who his children bite are his children`s children .

After that he was made a lord and he no longer went by Joseph Milton but Joseph Filtiarn the witch had given him that name which meant ." Stiles cut him off "Lord of wolves."

Galen smiled he was impressed and asked how he know and Stiles told him "Well since we were dealing with the Darach I looked up everything I could about Celtic lore and history and I happen to look up what they knew about wolves and Filtiarn was one of the names that came up ."

Scott said "That still dosn`t answer why you`re here." Galen said "of course it dose you see Joseph`s eldest son carried on his father`s name the true alpha wound up in Russia and gave himself the surname Volkov the eldest daughter married a Frenchman with the surname of Dupont and the youngest daughter married a Spanish noblemen name Hale ."

Both Scott and Stiles were shocked upon hearing this Scott then asked "So you came here to take him back into your pack because he`s related to you ?" Galen said " Yes I also came here to offer Mr. and Ms. Hale a opportunities ,

Scott narrowed his eyes and asked " and what would Derek and Cora have to do in return?" "To come back into the fold as is his birthright and to forgive the transgression that our ancestors had ." Galen gladly answered " and what would that be?" Stiles asked trying to see what was his true motivations . Derek stood up and barked at him " That`s not any of your business ."

Galen continued "Ms. Hale she would attended a royal academy for the supernatural ." Stiles quipped " Royal academy sounds expensive ." Galen`s tone became more fierce but still composed and look Stiles in his eyes and said " No Hale would will have to pay for admission doing so would be spiting in the face of all werewovles royal or not our family built that school including the Hales !" He then turned to Derek with a smile and in a playful tone said " a donation though that wouldn`t be out of the question ."

As for Mr. Hale he would stay here and build his own pack and to protect Beacon Hills as his family has done before him and while he`s doing so I would offer him assistants to him I have some associates to help the process and until he has built his pack and gotten all of his affairs in order not only that .

Stiles cut in and said " You would make him a alpha again ." Galen smirked " Astute observation , Mr. Stilinski . I have been told of your insight you must be quite the counsel to Mr. McCall . Stiles responded " Yeah that's what friends are for ."

Scott turned to Derek concerned and told him " Maybe you should think about this Derek ." Stiles called out Scott to get his attention and when Scott looked he shook his head as he already realized the truth . "He already made his choice ."

Derek confirmed this by eyes glow a burning red . Scott then asked " what about Peter Hale?" Galen said " Pietro will be dealt with. Although I did not have a problem getting revenge on those who commented the heinous crime against the Hales for if we knew the truth we would have done the same, but killing Laura is something he will be punished for ."

Scott turned to the werewolf king and asked with a serious look in his eyes " And why were you coming for me ?" Galen leaned forward and with a grin and said " It has been over two centuries since a true alpha roamed the halls of the royal academy with Derek and my associates your town would be protected and at the school we could teach you thing about being a werewolf nowhere else could teach you to unlock your full potential and of course your scholarship would be fully paid and we will even compensate you`re mother and you , a nurses and a veterinarian assistant salary would be hard for anyone to keep afloat but if you except our offer we would be happy to lift that burden from both of you with you mother`s permission of course ."

Scott without hesitation refused stating he did not want to leave his friends behind which caused Galen`s children to growl in anger and their red eye`s lit up , Galen without braking eye contact with Scott slightly raised his hand to his children with they imminently stopped and seemingly unfazed but Scott`s answer said "I understand you have been having to face many supernatural creatures on your own without how to defeat them if you were to come to this school you would be equipped with both the knowledge and power to better protect wherever you go and the ones you love ." He then reached into his coat and pulled out a pamphlet " this has all the information on the academy , we also have a website , feel free to take a look."

Galen rested back in his seat and said "Give it a few day discuss it with your friends and family and if you again say no I will understand but a offer like this comes around once in a lifetime remember that let everyone remember that ."

With that he shook Scott`s hand as well as Stiles and kissed Cora`s hand and motioned for his children that it was time to leave and walked to the door and turned around to Derek and with serenity said " It really is good to have the family whole again , I will be contacting you soon Mr. Hale ." Derek responded " Derek is fine ... Sir ." " Oh no your Majesty will do just fine ."Galen joked and chuckled to himself and left .

Scott then waited until he heard their car leave and questioned Derek " Are you sure you can trust him ?" Stiles chimed in " Yeah your track record on trusting people is not really great first Kate Alison`s aunt then Peter then miss Blake soooo. " Derek growled. Cora stood up and shouted at Derek " You did not even ask me if I wanted to go to this school !" She then grabbed a jacket threw it on and walked to the door and grabbed the handle "It was part of the deal , you`ll be safe their safer then anyone could have kept you and after everything you told me you`ve been through I thought school would be good for you !" Derek said trying to persuade his little sister .

She turn around " Trust me if those freaks were anything to go by then that place is going to be anything but good for me and if you think I`d be safe their then your dumber then these idiots you keep around !" Stiles answered back " We're not pets he doesn't keep up around, we just kind of show up , usually when things are going or about to be going bad ."

she then turned back around and flung open the door but she couldn`t leave as someone was in her way "who the fuck are you?" she said then a familiar voice said " Is this the apartment of Derek Hale?" Cora block view from the doorway so Scott tried to confirm who he thought it was " Jackson?!" Cora then stormed off and Jackson walked in he look as he did when he left and he wore a long green coat with jeans and was carrying backpacks and luggage .

Scott and Stiles gave him a hug and Derek tried to shake his hand but he also gave him a hug then Derek excused himself to go after his sister they understood and let him go while the three boys caught up .

five days later at Scott`s house he had a BBQ to celebrate Jackson`s return . while the party was going Scott got a knock on the door and when he opened it he was surprised to see Galen he wore a all white suit with a black lapel and a black hat with a white band . He introduced himself to Melissa McCall giving her a kiss on her hand "lovely to meet you ." Galen said in his most charming voice he then he shook the hand of sheriff Noah Stilinski and Noah asked " Derek said you were some kind of king ?"

Galen responded and with a small grin " Yes , king of the werewolves ." Noah again asked "Is that a official title or is it like the last guy calling himself the demon wolf or whatever ?" Galen smile widen and he let out a small chuckle " Yes I am the king of all werewolves as all the eldest men in my family have been called ."

after that he asked to speak with Scott his mother Derek Stiles and sheriff Noah Stilinski.

Galen sat on a couch chair while Scott his mother and Stiles father the sheriff sat on the sofa and Stiles sat on the arm of the sofa next to his dad and Derek stood up between them . Galen rested his hat on a near by table besides him and spoke "I`d like to get right to the point , came here to see if you had considered my offer Scott ." Melissa McCall answered "Scott told me a school you wanted him to go to and even though it's impressive , I`m a little upset that you did not come to me to ask! I am his mother and he still lives under my roof !" Galen sympathized with her and said " Never I fully intended to come to you personally after Mr. Hale but Scott and his friend Stiles was it ? Came by and I made sure to discuss the matter with you of course and I did mention that only after you both," emphasizing the word both . "of your consent then we can move forward or I can be on my way ." Melissa irritability stared at her son responded " Oh, well I did not know that , good thank you! " Galen asked Scott " So have you and your mother made a decision?"

" I can`t leave my friends behind . " Scott informed him " Ahh of course , as Mr. Whittemore has just returned and has made it clear he wishes to stay here and Ms Martin has expressed little to no interest in diving deeper into her abilities but even still one of my associates can help her while she is assisting Derek . As well I have informed Derek to offer his assistance to the sheriff ." Sheriff Stilinski responded in a huff " I think we`ll be perfectly find !" Galen nodded " Yes of course but should you ever need Mr. Hale, he would not be imposing on your station he would only be lending support and consultation. I hold law enforcement in high regard ."Noah seem to soften up after hearing that .

Galen continued "as for Ms Argent her whole family is exempt from the community for the things they have done and Derek has also informed me that they wish to return to France ... But I could offer Mr Stilinski a scholarship not to the extent of the compensations that you and Cora Hale would get but I would cover his scholarship if you would both would transfer ." Galen shrewdly rebutted .

In disbelief Noah asked " So to get Scott you think having my son go to will get him to go ? " Galen tried persuading him saying " No not just because of young Mr. McCall , yes your son is a the key member in true alpha`s pack and someone like that would be held up in high regard Derek spoke about Stiles and with his intelligence and deduction skills and quick grasp of all thing supernatural he is truly impressive and would be a extraordinary student at our academy , with his consent and your approval of course ."

" I understand you will want more time to think on this but I would need a answer today I have a flight back to catch in two hours and I would need a answer before then ." Galen urged them then he grabbed his hat and stood up and said " I`ll be outside near my car and if in a hour you ether decide not to join or still unsure I will go and not bring the matter up again but know that a opportunity like this comes but once a life time ." Then walked out and stood next to his car a all black Rolls Royce .

As Galen was waiting outside Chris and Allison Argent was walking into the house upon seeing Galen Chris recognized him and told his daughter to go inside as he walked up to the werewolf king "What are you doing here I thought Filtiarns and Hales don`t get along ?" Galen then pulled out a cigar and said " our families had a falling out one which I have rectified there was no blood spilled between us although the same cannot be said for the Argents ."He then lit his cigar and took a long drag and as he blew out the smoke he resembled a dragon " I heard everything that went on here about your sister and your wife I would say for their condolences but I won`t I wish I could but after everything I will not but know I do sympathize ." Chris glared at him with contempt as he walked by him into the house.

After Chris entered he and Derek explained more about the school Scott and Stiles and their parents , ultimately concluding that if the two boy wanted to go it they would allow them to go.

Meanwhile went outside and watched Jackson working the Bbq pit while Aiden Ethan and Issac was eating and seemed to be awkwardly talking while Cora Lydia and Allison was talking fashion . Scott and Stiles walked outside and looked around at their friend and seeing them all Scott debated weather or not he wanted to go so he consulted his best friend

" So what do you think ?" Stiles was skeptical " What are you serious about that whole spiel beside you just became the true alpha that`s because of everyone here your friend your family ." "And you, you`re right it dose sound kind of crazy but Allison`s leaving and I know Jackson just got back but how long is all this going to last and we`ve been lucky a lot learning from people that know a lot about werewolves and how to control it and especially now that I am a true alpha I`ve just going on instinct half the time ."

"But we`ve always managed to take on anything that`s thrown our way ." Scott lamented " Yeah but wouldn`t it be better to know what could come our way instead of having to risk our lives trying to solve how to stop what ever would come next ? After Erica and Boyd I don`t want anyone else to die because I don`t know whats going on or how to stop it ...them... all of it . " Stiles could see the weight of stress on his friends shoulders but tried to be honest with him " Scott you can`t save everyone , even with everything you do you can`t stop everything even if you know your enemy ."

Stiles waited for a response but he did not get one he looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes at him " You still want to go ?" " I still want to got !" Stiles rolled his eyes "Oh My God! I`m gonna go grab a hot dog and when I get back I don`t want to hear anymore crazy talk from you got it!"

Stiles walked up to Jackson and before he could ask Jackson gave him a hot dog " this is what you wanted at least that`s what you told Scott." Stiles was caught off guard buy this was he psychic Jackson seen that confusement on Stiles`s face and explained " I`m a werewolf remember super hearing ." Stiles scowled " I knew that and it`s dickish to listen in on other people`s conversations " Jackson smiled and joked " Oh but that`s half the fun of having super human powers hearing if people are talking shit about you behind your back which in my case happens a lot hearing a woman across the room telling her friend how hot they think I look it`s really awesome !"

Stiles took and bit and gave him a angry glare then told him " everything always works out for you doesn`t it ? " and turned to walk away but was surprised him with a revelation " everything work out? Then why the hell do you think I`m back here? Europe sucked ! The city`s were old the people were major assholes and the supernatural people were worst! I mean I told you and Scott most of the fun parts but they were sandwiched between miserable parts and I could have stood out their and maybe make a decent life for myself but honestly being out their made me miss home and all my friends even you ."

" Stiles raised his eyebrow and turned back to him and offer to listen on the condition that he make him another hot dog because he was so hungry but in truth he wanted one more because it was so delicious .

"Look I heard what you and Scott were talking about and he was right there are thing out there that even super strength and mountain ash wouldn`t be able to stop and I heard a little about the school and it`s funny because I thought of you when I heard about it that`s somewhere where you`d dream of going and I think whatever`s stopping you that you should not let it hold you back I mean I hated Europe but I wouldn`t change going because it made me better and if you go to somewhere where you`d actually like you`d regret it ."

Stiles protested " I can`t just leave behind everyone here !" Jackson examined his statement and said " well you will be with Scott and your dad will be fine I`m sure he and Derek will be working together and you which I don`t think you`ll really miss him Allison`s leaving soon and I don`t know how close you are with Issac or the twin`s next to him and I know you certainly aren`t worried about me so." Jackson then turned and looked at Lydia and then Stiles did the same " you know there are plenty of fish in the sea even other redhead`s" Stiles corrected him " it`s strawberry blonde ."

"your not her type I would know , and being her type isn`t always the best thing I see the way she still looks right though you and I think you can do better I think you could find someone that looks at you the way you look at her your a great guy like you deserves better then that ." Stiles was flabbergasted " who are you and what have you done with Jackson Whitetmore ? " Jackson just laughed and told him "Europe changed me I think for the better and I think going to this school will do the same for you and you shouldn`t let anything or ANYONE hold you back."

Jackson then handed him a freshly bbq`d hot dog but Stiles quietly refused stating he had lost his appetite but really he was pondering the opportunity he was given he walked back to Scott trying to decide on what to do Scott grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and he could see he looked like his mind was in a hundred places just then the adults walked out and Scott`s mother told his " We talked about it and if this is what you want we`ll support you ." Scott then looked at Stiles and said " I`m in if you are but it you don`t want to it`s okay ."

Galen looked at his watch and seen he had to leave and was disappointed so he took a last puff or his cigar and stomped it out with his shoe and reached for the door handle of his car but then he heard the door to the house he was standing outside of open and Scott Stiles and their parents walk out to him and behind them was Derek he stood at the doorway as the rest of them made their way to him and Derek smiled and nodded his head toward Galen and he let out a cloud out cigar of smoke and gave a smile first to Derek then to the group walking towards him.

AN: I know the Darach did not end with summer but for story purposes I made changes no void stiles or any repercussions from that and I`m changes the ages of the characters not to dramatically but I`ll list out the ages here

Gohan 14

Scott 16

Stiles 16

Cora 16

as more characters come I will also list their ages and possibly other stats


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon ball z Teen wold Harry Potter Wizards of Waverly place or Vampire Academy

AN: Sorry for the long prolong Like I said for those who were reading my previous story on this I wanted a deeper story and more flushed out character please comment and let me know what you think so far

It was a beautiful day the sun was out barely any clouds in the sky autumn had just begun and the leaves were turning from a luscious green to brown and red and in the middle of a grand forest in the mountains was a small house , the front of the house looked like a upside down white bowl with a rectangle window on the side and a chimney on top as the rest of house looked like a normal log cabin and off to the side was a small shrine room with a blue roof white painted trim on top and brick with a green door it once housed a ancient and precious mystical item but has been lost for some time .

inside the house was a young Japanese teenager and his mother . The mother was cleaning dishes from breakfast and the boy was reading in his room. His room was large enough from him he supposed there were book shelves all over the walls of his room with a desk stacked with books next to his bed , his bed was just large enough for him but he had been getting growth spurts and he feared he would out grow it by the end of the year and a small closet with a small selection of clothes as he did not need many outfits , some clothes were casual even fewer were for special occasions and he had a few of his old training clothes tucked in the corner , he wore his black rimmed glasses a blue shirt with black joggers this day.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes he had finished the given assignment for the day and he was now reading out of boredom his eye had weaken over the years though constant reading , he read almost all day and night in bright sunlight and in dim desk light the strain on his eye eventually caught up to him .

In his boredom he began to meditate then he began to workout first sit ups then push ups then used the the bottom of the wooden frame of his bed to do air suspended sit ups and a one two punch at the top of the sit up . A hour had passed since he started his workout and he opened his window in his room and felt the cool autumn air hit him and it refreshed him then he looked up into the sky and remember then he use to train and it sadden him as he had not seen most of his friends in almost three years his only company being his books his mother and his baby brother who was at Capsule Corp on a play date .

after his mind returned to him he remember that he was going to go into the shower when out of know where he felt a ki energy appear outside of the house for a second he was worried but the energy felt familiar so he walked to the kitchen where his mother was as she was preparing tea for herself she wore a dark green dress with navy blue stitching around the edges of the dress with a white apron adorned with flower designs he ask his mother "Mom are we expecting company ?" Puzzled she put down the tea pot she was holding answered " No Gohan why?"

"Then who`s at the door?" As he asked there was knocking at the door his mother Chi Chi was startled but then calmed herself and said " your father used to do that for months I thought he was psychic , now go get the door and see who it is ." So he did as his mother told him and opened the door and on the other side of the door was a very old small woman with a black long pointy witch hat with a red cloth just above the brim and a black dress and pink hair and she was floating on top of a crystal ball . Gohan greeted her " Hey Baba I knew it was someone I haven`t seen you in a long time how`ve you been ?"

The old witch looked amazed at the young saiyan`s growth "you`ve sprung up like a tree since the last time I saw you , you were around the same height as Krillin then ." Gohan smiled "you look as tall as your father was ." Chi Chi lashed out " So why did you come here you want my baby to go off on another crazy adventure to put himself in danger well that`s not going to happen !"

she fired back shouting "Damn it No! First your baby is as taller then you second do you see my pervert brother here or any of his pupil`s or that tall green one or prince napoleon complex no! In fact I`m the only one who hasn`t asked you son to fight some crazy monster or something like that !" Chi Chi narrowed her eyes then she relaxed " Sorry it`s just ... I`m used to seeing one of Goku`s old friend and them always taking Gohan off to do something dangerous ." Chi Chi then sat Baba down to the table and made Gohan fix them both tea .

After some small talk Baba reveled her true intentions " I must tell you Chi Chi I wish I could say this was just a social visit but actually I did come here to discuss something to you and Gohan it`s about a school ." Chi Chi tensed back up and growled "Go on ." Baba continued in her raspy voice " I came her to offer your son a scholarship to one of the worlds most exclusive pristine Academies , it has some of the smartest and most talented and ... interesting student from around the world it is filled with children of royal`s and others of great influence and it somewhere I think Gohan would excel in ."

Gohan stood in the kitchen fixing the tea pretending like he wasn`t listening in on their conversation but upon hearing that he might be going to a school he began to get excited

"So why haven`t I received any letters on letting me know my baby has been accepted there and how much will this all cost , and another thing where is this school even at !" Baba answered one at a time " well he would have been accepted earlier but he was off saving the world and such so I felt that may be slightly more important as for cost Bulma and I spoke and she would be fine covering the cost even though from what she`s told me you can afford it ." Gohan then came with the tea filled their cups Baba smiled and nodded and him and said softly underneath her sipping the tea "it`s in British Colombia ."

Chi Chi stood up tipping over her chair and shouted " You want my son to go to England !" Baba was caught off guard by the out burst and dropped her tea some of it spilling onto her lap and the cup braking on the floor ." Baba barked "Damn it you made stain my favorite dress !" Chi Chi retorted " Well you want my son to go off to Europe !" Gohan almost too scared to answer said " actually mom British Colombia is in Canada that`s North America not England or Europe ."

"WHAT! That`s even further ! " She shouted her face became red and her blood boiled as she felt betrayed and angered . Baba tried to defuse the situation and told her " Fine but before you refuse and kick me out perhaps we should her what the boy has to say it is his future . Go on boy speak you can still do that can`t you ?"

Gohan froze as the two women gazed at him, so he took a deep breath and meekly said " I want… I want to be normal ,I've been kidnapped , forced to train , and fight monsters since as long as I can remember and then after that I have been looking after you and Goten , I've never had the chance to be just a normal kid, to have friends my own age , to talk to girls , go to parties and dances and everything every boring kid dose, I've always had to worry about evil THINGS coming to destroy the world and after dad passed I made sure you and Goten was always safe , but yes mom I do want to go there , I want my only worries to be it a quiz or test , and not training until my body couldn`t take it anymore or fight some crazy unstoppable evil person to protect the world , I think I`ve earned that and being here is been getting lonely mom . " he turn to his turn to his mother and said with sadness in his eyes "I don't wanna leave you alone mom but I want to enjoy my own life , but it is still up to you mom, ok" Chi Chi felt all her anger leave her and felt shame for not seeing that her oldest son had been feeling that way and that it was her keeping him being a kid … being normal , she thought she had done that with keeping him away from fighting but all the same he was right he still wasn`t a normal kid .

Chi Chi then picked up her chair and sat back down restraining herself reluctantly said " Fine tell us more about this place."

"Yes yes where was I ahh well it`s called British Colombia Royal Academy but.. there is one more thing I hadn`t yet mentioned ." Baba said nervously Gohan shared in that feeling as Chi Chi gazed fixed on the old woman " most of the students there are supernatural ." Gohan was unsure on what she meant " What do you mean supernatural?"

"Well some students practice magic some are supernatural creatures such as werewolves and vampires and shape shifters and the such while some are their protector`s but they are all behaved and there is plenty of bodyguards around their to prevent anything from happening and beside hell it`s been."She snapped her head in Gohan`s direction "when`s the last time you trained boy?!" she shouted "three years" he responded although that was a lie . Gohan had made secret trips to Piccolo once ever month or so, even though sparing is not what he intends on doing when he visits is old sensei it always wound up ending with one . "he hasn`t trained or fought anyone in almost three years and he`s still the most strongest person in the world, he`s like his father except he actually has a brain in the thick skull of his " Baba said , and everyone chuckled knowing the old witch meant no disrespect to the great hero , well not much .

Gohan thought to himself I didn`t know their was things like that I had heard about them in fairy tails and fables but I didn`t think they were real but then again I`ve seen aliens , demons, and androids, all my life shit I`m half alien , I`ve been through space and went to different planets I`ve met a real time traveler I`ve even been in a place where time practically stood still compared too all that this... this was actually mundane .

" I don`t know Baba I`ll have to think about it but in the mean time I was going to make lunch before I headed off to Bluma to pick up Goten would you like to join us ?" Baba smiled and said " as long as you haven`t lost your touch I remember your food being divine." Gohan answered " No mom`s never lost her touch " so they ate and after that Baba asked Gohan to walk her out

As soon as they stepped outside out of ear shot of the boys mother Baba said to Gohan softly " Japanese is not spoken much in North America boy. I suggest you learn the tongues of those parts of that side of the world you`ll be needing to speak them soon and fluently " he was shocked and tried to respond but she stop him and gave him a wink and said "you forget boy I can see the future do you think I would have come here and wasted my time if I was going to be refused ."Then she handed him him some papers " here read up on the school if I remember you are the only one who liked reading " and with that she lifted up her arms and in a flash she was gone.

Gohan walked back inside inching with excitement but when he got back inside his mother looked uncomfortable and sat him down " Gohan sweetie I know you had your heart set on this school but I don`t know if it would be the right place for you ." Gohan was dumbfounded he had just been told he was going and now his dreams were dashed so he pleaded " But mom I thought you like the sound of the school besides I really want to go I`ll be good I just really want to go !"

Chi Chi elaborated " Gohan I know but I`m your mother and I know what`s best for you ." Gohan contested "Please mom just think about it ." Chi Chi`s mind was set but she looked at her son and having always been strict and the enforcer of rules she couldn`t bring herself to shatter her son`s wish so she said " ok I`ll think about it ." Gohan knew that her saying I`ll think about it was a long way of saying no but he had to believe that this time would be different it had to be . Gohan kiss his mom on the cheek and ran off to his room .

Later that day Chi Chi arrived at Capsule Corp to pick up her youngest son while she was there she and Bulma sat down and had a coffee and talked as they did almost regularly whenever they came over to visit . Bluma explained what happened earlier that day with Baba " I didn`t even know she was coming by I wasn`t plotting against you she just brought up some school and the cost for it and I told her about the money you came into with Hurcule but I told her if you do decide I`d cover it besides after I manufactured the heart virus cure Trunks from the future gave us I`ve had more money then I know what to do with I literally can`t give enough away ."

Chi Chi expressed her concerns " I know Gohan would like to go and it might even be good for him but it`s just so far away and I know very little about it , I`m worried how`d other children would get along with him and that he might be led down a bad path buy ruffians and trouble makers or some girl may distract him from reaching his full potential and he`s worked so hard I wouldn`t want him to ruin it all."

Bulma tried to reason " Gohan is a good kid you and Goku seen to that he`s proven that nothing can stop him physically nothing in the universe can stop him if he wanted to do something bad but he`s still kind with a gentle heart even with all the bad he`s seen in his life . I think socializing with others would benefit him and you know that sooner or later he would leave if it was college or now, sheltering him away all his life won`t help and going to that school will look better on college applicants ."

Chi Chi was conflicted and didn`t respond

Vegeta then walked in wearing a black turtle neck sweater and jeans and shouted " Woman are you ready?!" Bulma was confused and thought perhaps she had forgotten something seeing him dressed and showered " Ready for what?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked frustrated and said " Tonight me to you eat out ! You haven`t shut up about it so come let get this over with !"

Bulma`s eye bulged in shock and Chi Chi tried to hold back her laughter and stood up and joked " Well go on I don`t want to keep you waiting ." Bulma screamed at Vegata " What the fuck are you talking about !" Vegeta yelled back " Tonight we always drag me out to eat at some stupid restaurant then want to see some damn boring earth recording on a large screen you say their all different but they all end the same stupid way! So the one time I`m not fighting you on going and your still pissed !"

Bulma realized what he meant " Ohhh you mean eat out at a resturant for date night . Why didn`t you just say that !" Vegeta argued " I did I thought you would remembered you always enjoy it because it`s the one day of the week I lick your pussy !" Bluma covered her face in embarrassment and Chi Chi this time could not hold back her laughter as Vegeta stood there angry and confused

Bluma shouted " Vegeta! Shut the fuck up and .. Just.. Just go wait in the car for me ... GO! " "Fine!" "Fine!" The couple yelled then Vegeta walked away.

"See this is what I`m talking about saiyans have no social skills ." Bluma said " Yeah date night was always difficult for me too it was like trying to bathe a cat ." Chi Chi recalling her dates with Goku . Bluma told her " Vegeta might not admit it but he really dose like date nights . He may not like the other people or the girly movies I purposely take him to see but I can tell he dose enjoy spending time with me he really is sweet ."

Chi Chi scoffed "Vegeta sweet are you sure we`re talking about the same person?" Bluma said " I know he`s mostly angry and a jerk but he has been really sweet to me like I told you after we mass produced the anti virus I made a lot of money so I gave Vegeta some and he really didn`t know what to do with it so he got me a present a tiara and said that every princess deserve one of those because he`s a prince .

Chi Chi was surprised " Wow really that was so beautiful ." Chi Chi then hug her and said there goodbye`s and she got Goten and left back home .

After putting Goten in his crib Chi Chi went to Gohan`s room and he was sleeping at his desk with the light still on and seen he was reading books on North America and next to his books were papers on the Academy and it warmed her heart to see him so passionate about it then she grabbed a blanket placed it over his shoulders kissed his head and turned off the light and turned to leave but before she left the room she went back to the desk and grabbed the papers on the Academy .

Later that night Gohan awoke seeing his light turned off and a blanket on him and said softly " Thanks mom." Gohan was still unsure on weather he would be going to school or not as Baba told him he would be his mother was firmly against it so he did what he always did when he needed counsel he threw off the blanket opened the window in his room and flew off to the lookout .

At the lookout Gohan sat at the edge letting his feet dangle Piccolo sensed his former pupil and walked up to him he seemed upset and was oddly silent instead he just kept looking down at his feet watching them dangle "it`s that school you`re worried about ?" Piccolo spoke in a deep gruff voice and asked Gohan was surprised and asked " how did you know ?" Piccolo answered " My hearing is still sharp and I keep a ear open on you from time to time ."

Gohan said " Mom dosen`t want me to go but Baba told me I would but I don`t know why my mom is so worried she knows all the things I can do and I can take care of myself you certainly remember you left me in the wilderness when I was a toddler and I managed to survive for six months alone so what`s the big deal about sending me to this school I just don`t understand this would be perfect it`s exactly what I`ve been asking for a chance to be with other people my age to enjoy being a somewhat normal kid but why would she deny me that is she so over protective that she can`t let me go it`s been driving me crazy all day!"

"Perhaps it`s not just you she worried about if I remember the last time you around kids your own age you lost control over your anger." Piccolo suggested " I`ve gotten better at controlling myself " Gohan argued " are you sure "the Namkian asked "YES!" Gohan shouted releasing a small gust of energy he then composed himself and repeated "yes ."

Piccolo gave him a skeptical look Gohan then stood up and looked at him " I`m sorry but really I have gotten better ." Piccolo responded " You know some people aren`t very nice and if anything happens you can`t undo it even with the dragon balls that`s something you have to work on for yourself but I agree with your mother in that she dose know best for you and if she dose decide not to let you go I don`t think you should hold it against her ."

Gohan whined " really your on her side ?!" Piccolo began to walk back into the lookout and said " I`m I wrong ?" Gohan wanted to argue but he couldn`t disagree with his logic then Piccolo Said " Go home don`t worry and whatever happens it will be for the best ."

Gohan was disappointed with the advice his old sensei had given him wishing he had just agreed with him but knew that if Piccolo said so then it must be for his own good but he still did not like it .

The next day after breakfast and his daily chores Chi Chi sat her oldest son down in the living room and said " I know you want to go to that school but I have my doubts about it so I spoke to Bulma about it and I looked though the papers Baba gave you and I was still unsure but I`m curious to know what did Piccolo tell you what dose he think?"

Gohan was shocked and tried to play it off " I.. I don`t know what your talking about why would he ask I haven`t seen him in a long time." Chi Chi told him " I know you`ve gone to see him every once in a while I can hear when you fly out of your room and you limp the next day I assume from fighting I`m your mother I know what you do but I gave you that because I thought you needed it he could help you out in way I can`t and I know you went to see him last night so what did he say ?"

Gohan was caught but surprised his mother had knowledge of his trips to see his old friend and sensei so he told her the truth " He said that you might be worried I might get angry and lash out at someone who would be mean to me " Chi Chi said " yes that`s true I was afraid of that ." Gohan pleaded " but really like I told him I`m in control now I was just hurting at the time I was still grieving but I`m ok now really I won`t let anything like that happen again!"

Chi Chi gave a sympathetic look to her son and asked " was that all he said ." Gohan said under his breath "No. " His mother the waited for his to elaborate " he also said that to listen to you and if you want me to go or stay you would know what`s best for me "

Chi Chi perked up and said " Well I couldn`t agree more ." Gohan then lowed his head expecting the worst thinking to himself 'Damn it I`m going to be stuck here for the rest of my life there`s no way she`ll let me go and now that she knows about me going to see Piccolo I wouldn`t be surprised if she puts bars on my windows I really wish I never knew about this damn school then I would never would have had my hopes dashed '

Chi Chi then tried to get her son`s attention when he heard he raised his head only slightly and raised his eye to look at her . Chi Chi told him" So after doing my own research I call Baba and told her my decision so since I`m going to let you go there I have a few rules for you first." Gohan lowered his head not realizing what she said then he jolted up with his eye widened and exclaimed " YOUR LETTING ME GO REALLY?!" Chi Chi smile and said " Yes Gohan your going BUT I have a few rules for you when your there."

Gohan shook with excitement Chi Chi then laid out her rules " First this is not a vacation I don`t want your grades to fall off or your coming home second no showing off your powers ." Gohan intervened " But what if someones in danger ?" "Fine only in extreme circumstances but only then and third I want to you to come visit me at least once a month I sure you can go and come back quick enough that no one would notice you and finally no fighting or drinking if I find out that you broken any of these rules your ass is coming right back home no questions asked!" Gohan ran up to his mother and hugged her tight and kissed her cheek several time thanking her over and over then in his excitement he ran outside and flew up in the are cheering and shouting in pure joy.

Chi Chi smiled and looked up at her son enjoying himself and knew that she had made the right choice .

A few minutes earlier

Baba teleported to a large room it was filled with magical items and there were painting on the walls and in the center was a desk and sitting on the other side was a man with black messy hair reading a book and in front of him on the desk was a cup of tea and a spoon that swirled the tea on it`s own "Uranai Baba want bring you here?" he spoke he had a English accent . she then hopped on a chair that sat on the opposite side of him .

"I have a young man I want you to enroll into the Royal Academy ." She then reached into her dress and pulled out a folder and laid it on the table then the man on the other side of the table picked it up and skimmed over it " well it seems that he is well versed in terms of in all academic skills acclimating a perfect score on every category but even with that what you asking is unorthodox so why do you think you can just walk in here and request something of this magnitude and expect me to comply beside you have not been a functioning member in this community in quite some time if I am to believe on what I have read about you even a person in my position can not just enroll anyone I deem fit ." Baba seemed unfazed and noticed a pack of cigarettes on the table so she asked for one and so he let her take one she lit it up took a drag and leaned back enjoying the cigarette " Westerner make much better cigarettes then what we have . I may be old but my clairvoyance is still as sharp as ever but I don`t need it to read any of you you`re all like a open book besides I know you know your way around messy paperwork to your benefit ."

Then ringing starting coming from her and she reached once again into her dress and pulled out a old black telephone with a cord and answered the call " Hello ... Ahh yes and ... wonderful wonderful .. yes of course there will be no problems ... yes yes I wish I could be there to see the look on the boys face when you tell him ... ok yes bye dear."

Putting the phone back into her dress and taking another puff she said "sorry it was the boy`s mother , see with her I did need clairvoyance . down to business I came to you because someone with your influence and notoriety and with my recommendation and the scholarship will be paid in full by a sponsor I could cut though all the unnecessary red tape I would need to go though otherwise ."

"Ahh I see yes going though the rest of the community would be troublesome and they would be rejective to such a request ." She then raised her finger still holding the cigarette " Hesitant not rejective . the truth is the boy would have been here much earlier but he was ... busy ."

The man then read though the file again studying it going though everything the names his background everything that the file contained . " So have you seen the conversation already you must have if not you wouldn`t have guaranteed the boy and his mother something like this perhaps you shouldn`t guarantee things unless you get the proper approval first ! " She laughed and said " like I said before boy I don`t need it for people like you ." Intensively stared at each other until he placed the file down grabbed a cigarette for himself lit it up and said "Bloodly hell ! In two weeks is the two month mark he would have to make up for the time he missed but I`m sure that won`t be a problem and convincing everyone won`t be easy." Baba smiled " But it can be done , see I knew you would come to your senses you aren`t the little hoodlum I once heard about ."

He smirked " On the contrary mum it`s the little hoodlum in me that`s interested to see how this all unfolds ." Baba put out the cigarette out on a ashtray that was one the table hopped off and said "I`m putting my trust in you I don`t like putting it in strangers but I am putting with you . " and with the she teleported away .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A day before the start of school

Stiles Scott and Cora landed at the airport all three of them carrying their luggage , when they got outside waiting for them was Abigail Filtiarn , she was wearing a black tank top short enough to show off her stomach and tight jeans with sunglasses and her hair in a ponytail

"Abigail ?!" Scott said surprised to see her

"Yeah! You all can call me Abby for short everyone does please don`t call me Gale I hate it when someone calls me that , so I hope your flight wasn`t too bad ." She said

Cora shrugged , while Scott smiled and said " It was great!" but Stiles rubbed his sore neck saying" that`s easy for you two to say you sat next to each other I was sandwiched between two old very fat men that smelled like sweaty balls and shit breath , one wouldn`t shut up about his kidney stones he just had passed and the other sounded like he was going to choke to death in his sleep and kept hitting me while he slept ."

"Well I got something that will make you feel better , follow me ." Abby said so Scott Stiles and Cora followed her "I hope the surprised is a masseuse I could really use one ." Stiles groaned , Cora asked " Why you hoping for a happy ending ?" "Are you offering?" Stiles said with a grin . " I meant from your life partner ."

"No Scotts hands are too rough if Melissa was here." Scott yelled "DUDE ! that`s my mom ." Stiles said " no you misunderstood I meant your mom knows how to give a good back rub from being a nurse . " Cora jumped in saying " yeah beside I think it was Peter who was the one who got a happy ending from her wasn`t it ?"

"No!" Scott refuted her claim " Yeah I cock blocked him ."Stiles said proudly , Cora said " That`s not what Peter told me and Derek ."

The three of them had made a large gap of distance in there arguing between themselves and Abby when the werewolf princess looked back and noticed she called out to them " Hey what are you guys doing back there ?" All three said "nothing!" "then hurry up you`re taking too long !"

Abby lead them to a parking lot just outside of the airport and Stiles jumped and shouted in excitement "My Jeep!" "Ta da ! And of course this is my ride it`s modest but it get`s me where I need and it`s reliable ." Abby said leaned up against a pink Porsche 911 .

Abby told him "We had it delivered here plus we had a mechanic fix everything under the hood, whoever was your mechanic before just kept it together barely with like 4.5 kg of tape ."

Scott popped the hood and was amazed "Whoa Stiles check it out they chromed everything out this is all top of the line ." Abby then motioned to Cora you hop in with me Stiles and Scott will follow if they can keep up." Cora ignored her and instead jumped into the Jeep. Scott seeing that Abby felt hurt and saddened by that then volunteered to ride with Abby, before Scott could put his luggage into Abby`s car Stiles whispered to Scott " so what do you think they`ll want in return for everything there doing? The school delivering the car and God know`s what else they`ll shower you with ." Scott told him " Come on their just being nice can`t you just enjoy that ?"

"can you just be cautions for once we`re walking into a place we know little to nothing about with people we don`t know about ."

"Just relax Stiles we`ll be okay ." Scott said then threw his things in Abby`s trunk

Abby then called for Stiles to help her load Cora`s bags into his Jeep as they were stuffing the luggage in the Jeep Abby asked " why don`t you trust us ? we mean no harm to you Scott or Cora we are only trying our best to make you guys feel comfortable ." Stiles responded with " Maybe I think your father`s more interested in Scott and maybe Cora but me I`m just excess baggage that he needed to get Scott to come around ."

" that`s not true my father seen something in you and he didn`t have to bring your if he didn`t think it would help Scott that`s all we are trying to do is help can`t you try and be a little more trusting ?"

"Yeah he saw a way to bring a true alpha and a Hale to the school and well when your best friend is trusting of everyone you kind of have to be a constant skeptic."

Abby insisted "just trust me we both want the same thing Stiles" Stiles asked " A busty redhead?" then both started to laugh "No I think that`s more my brothers department I`m not really into gingers or pussy ."

Stiles then hopped into his jeep Cora was in the passenger seat with headphones on and Scott was in the passenger seat of Abby`s car then Abby jumped into her car and said to Stiles "Keep up with all those upgrades to your rust bucket you should be able to unless you drive like a old lady ."

Once they arrived Abby offered Cora to show her where she`d be staying and a tour of the Academy not knowing about her surroundings Cora reluctantly agreed , Stiles and Scott were unloading there luggage when a chubby black student ran up to Scott to grab a piece of luggage that was on the ground " Whoa hey thanks but I got it ." Scott politely said the boy spoke with a English accent he had a small nose short hair big green eyes and was mocha skinned , while gasping for air from running he said " No no let me get that for you Scott ." Stiles said " how do you know who he is?"

"it`s sort of my business to know ." the boy said wiping the sweat from his head "why are your the greeting party or something ?"

"No I`m sorry I haven`t even introduced myself I`m Tyford McAlister Watson and I`m here to assist and protect Scott McCall the true alpha ."

Stiles grinned "Been here all of two minutes and you`ve already got a fan Scott."

"Actually I`m not a fan I`m from a line of protectors loyal to the house of Volkov the original true alpha and any new true alpha`s I`m am sworn to protect and obey bla bla bla long story short I`m your personal bodyguard/assistant sort of ."

Scott was unsure what to say while Stiles looked amused "Umm well I don`t really need a bodyguard and Stiles kinda already helps me out if I need anything but I appreciate the offer." the true alpha teen said

"It`s cuz I`m a little round around the edges isn`t it well I can assist you I`m quite well versed in the history of the entire supernatural world things that from my understanding you were not brought up having the opportunity in knowing as I was I am also aware of the present goings on as much as the past and of the students and teachers here , I can be a great addition to your group and while I may not look it I also have a deep knowledge of weaponry in fact I`m a pretty good shot , have you ever seen the movie wanted where the guy can shoot the wings off a fly ?" Scott shook his head "well I can`t do that but I`m a pretty damn good shot, but really I can be very helpful "

Stiles sarcastically ask " Really how ?" Tyford answered " Well do ether of you know about the counsel of power ? Or the hierarchy of the vampire and werewolves ? Or the runaway vampire princess ? Can ether of you read ancient and dead languages ? Well I can and a lot more so you`ll need me besides I`m bound to help you as well M..Mie..." Tyford tried but couldn`t properly pronounce Stiles real name .

"You can call me Stiles no one calls me by my real name ." Tyford sarcastically said "Really I can`t imagine why seriously mate I`ve seen ancient latin names that were easier to decipher ."

Scott said "well can you tell us all about .. those things you were saying we usually have my old boss Deaton tell us about everything supernatural and usually when it`s almost too late ."

Tyford spoke up "DEATON, THE DEATON ?!" Scott said " Yeah he was my old boss and always use to help us out." Tyford was shocked "Deaton is a fucking legend he`s my idol even he was a counselor and a protector and a badass ."

Stiles said " yeah we`ll tell you all about him if you can tell us all about the stuff you were talking about earlier with the princess and the power counsel all that shit."

Tyford agreed and after helping Stiles unpack they went to Scott`s room

Scott walked into his room and was amazed it was filled a new large flat screen tv a king size tempurpedic bed a xbox 360 and ps3 with dozens of games and a brand new lab top .

Stiles looked around and said " do you still think I`m crazy saying Galen`s trying to buy you off hell I`m not surprised there isn`t hookers on the bed waiting for you .

Scott dismissed him saying " he`s just being nice why can`t you let me enjoy this ?" Tyford Chimed in saying "I`d have to agree with Stiles here Galen`s family past is not exactly spotless quite the opposite actually ."

"Thank you see I`m not crazy ." said Stiles , Scott then said in frustration "then what am I supposed to do send it all back ?"

Tyford interjected "Fuck no mate what are you bloody mad but I`d be cautious `meber a quick second ago I mentioned "The Counsel of Power"? Well they were kind of like the legion of doom but real and Galen`s grandfather was one of the heads of the counsel and the jury`s still out on him and his family they seem to be on the up and up but I`d watch my back regardless."

Stiles said "so Scott`s Anakin skywalker to Galen`s Palpatine ?" Tyford nodded "Basically" . Scott was confused and Stiles yelled " Dude you said you were gonna watch them have you seen at least one of them yet?" Tyford ask " what Star Wars ?"

"Yeah Scott still hasn`t seen any of them ." Tyford gasped " Blasphemy you foolin right mate no one has not seen Star Wars ! "

Scott groaned "I promise I`ll get to it but there`s like 5 movies ." Stiles and Tyford said in unison "Six" . Scott continued " see that`s a lot to go through ."

Tyford then said "Look I have all of them on blu ray and whenever you like we`ll watch each one and trust me you life will be better for it but not tonight ."

Scott and Stiles asked why and Tyford told them " Well tonight I`m throwing a party before the school year starts and that trumps Star Wars by the slightest margin and you two have to come and invite Cora Hale too I seen she came with you here ."

The beacon hill boys agreed but told him it would be another to convince Cora and after hanging out for a bit Tyford to prepare for the party Stiles accompanied him as they stood in the say Tower . While walking back Stiles had a few questions for Tyford "So why does Scott live outside the school in like a village and we live inside it ?"

Tyford answered "Well where we live used to be servants quarters that`s why there so bland and where Scott and Cora live was and is where royal and important students live but after a while they outlawed it because it was basically slavery and servants now live off campus ."

Stiles then asked " You were talking early about a runaway vampire princess ?"

Tyford said "princess Vasilisa Dragomir and her best friend and dhampir Rose Hathaway ran away abruptly about a year ago everyone`s been searching for them but from what my brother has told me they`ve come up cold ."

Stiles asked "does anyone know why they left ?" Tyford answered " No not really some say they were lovers and ran off together but a few moroi guys I know say for sure that Rose was not a lesbian and Lissa had a boyfriend before she left so that`s a bullshit theory anyway there are students here that are gay and lesbian here so that dosn`t add up but one really know`s why or where they are."

Stiles asked " can you get me the info they got now ." Tyford joked " What you think you can solve it ?"

Stiles said " I don`t know maybe I could try, I was pretty good at solving things back in Beacon Hills and that place had more secrets then Twin Peaks and Sunnydale combine ."

"Sure if you say so I can have someone drop it off to you before the party "

Later that night Scott Stiles and Cora went together to the party Tyford said he had set up but when they got to the door they didn`t hear any music or see anyone outside of the door in fact it looked like a broom closet , Scott checked a confirmed that they were indeed at the right door so he knocked but no one answered . Cora said " I knew this would happen." Scott said "knew what ?" Cora explained " That we`re new and not one of them so they were just going to fuck with us ." Stiles said "that`s the first time you referred to me you and Scott and us ." Cora rolled her eyes saying " trust me it`s not by choice ."

Stiles annoyed asked " If you really knew this was gonna happen then why did you come ?" Cora frustrated said " it was ether come with you two losers or stay with Miley Cyrus and her pack of mindless groupies ."

"No Tyford was really excited that we we're coming he texted me and said a lot of people were waiting for us ."Scott said knocking on the door again

Cora turned to Stiles " Is he always this naïve?" Stiles slowly said "Yeah." which caused Scott to turn around and shoot stiles a look of betrayal.

Stiles said to Scott " what, sometimes you can be a little to trusting ." he then turned to Cora " if you really don`t want to be with us losers then you can leave ." Tyford then opened the door with a large smile on his face he looked a little drunk and sluring his words said "Hey Great you guys came everyone`s been waiting for you ."

The three peaked in but the still seen that it was a dusty old broom closet so Cora asked "Are you high ?"

Tyford chuckled "A little ohh right step inside ." As soon as they did the room changed and it turned into a large party hall with music blasting and it was filled with other teenagers dancing and making out and drinking some were in the corner smoking weed and there was a dj at the center wall . All three were in shock and confused Tyford leaned back and said "Gotta fucking love magic ! Come on I`ll show you around like I said people have been waiting to meet you guys !"

After introducing Scott Stiles and Cora around then took them a metal refrigerator in the corner of the hall to get drinks, Scott said "I can`t get drunk I`ve tried ." Tyford told him " `Cuz of your healing ability right well this will it has a bit of wolfsbane sprinkled in it ." Stiles said " Last time we drank something with wolfsbane in it we all started hallucinating nightmarish Shit I'd rather not go through that again ."

Tyford said " well was it the whole plant ?" Scott said " I think so our friend Lydia was under some kind of mind control and she drugged us with wolfsbane lased drinks ."

"Well that happens when you drink something that has the whole plant in there this has just a pinch of it just enough to dull your healing and let you get drunk trust me every werewolf here is drinking it ." just then a attractive blonde girl named Lindsey filled herself a glass full and drank it then filled it again and handed it to Scott .

"Lindsey`s been asking about you since she came why don`t the two of you go get familiar with each other don`t be rude , go!"Tyford told Scott

"See you`ll be fine just remember drink only two cups , two cups gets you drunk , four gets you really really drunk and anything after four and you can get sick not hungover sick like a painfully sick and like Stiles said you start having nightmarish hallucinations , and besides after two you can drink other alcohol and they`ll get you drunk anyway ."

Scott then downed the drink and started feeling the effects of it , he thanked Tyford and left with the blonde .

Tyford then poured a cup for Cora and Stiles "I`m not a werewolf "Stiles told him "It`s fine it`s still alcohol you`ll be fine !" Cora then said "Fuck it !" downed her cups and snatched Stiles cup from his hand downed that and said to him "you said you wern`t a werewolf anyway." then she wondered off , Stiles then said "I`m gonna go make sure she doesn`t get into too much trouble." Tyford grabbed Stiles a beer "Here Stiles try to enjoy yourself it`s a party please for me ."

Tyford was dancing with a tall beautiful Egyptian girl when Mark a short blonde headed teen with a bow cut a glasses ran up to him in a rush and pulled him away from dancing to the front door "This had better been fucking important !"

Mark said "sorry but it is, it`s Jerry he`s outside the door !" Tyford then ran to the door opened it and standing on the other side was Jerry a tall muscular black man in his early 20`s he had curly hair and green eyes and spoke with a British accent "Hey shit head what you doin it this dusty ol` closet? You the only one in there?"

Nervously Tyford responded " Y.. Yeah just got lost ." Not buying his story he asked Tyford " Really so you don`t mind if I come in a join yea ?"

Tyford stepped outside closing the door behind him "wa.. wait wait ! "

Jerry said "Wow I can`t hear any music or even smell any alcohol among other things `sept on you , you do know your a bit too young to be drinking, you didn`t get your little friend what`s her name involved ?"

Tyford shook his head Jerry said "I didn`t think so she`d make the door disappear or better yet try and talk you outta it all together , well I only know of three wizards that would be able to pull off a spell like this her , Kevin Malison and Justin Russo and since it`s not her and not Kevin Malison he`s the one that informed me of possible mischievous extra curricular activities then I`m guessin this is that new student Justin Russo`s work not bad I heard he was good let him know I`m kinda impressed but anyway I`ll tell you what since your my little brother and you only picked this up from my bad influence so I`ll give you twenty minutes then I`m coming back and I aint gonna be alone!"

Tyford walked back into the party and Mark looked at him and ask "Well? Is everything ok ?" Tyford said with a disappointed look "Nope wheres Justin Russo we need to wrap this all up in twenty minutes or we`re all buggered . "

Mark lead Tyford Justin who was passed out on a couch "FUCK FUCK FUCK !" Tyford shouted in dismay he tried get him to understand the situation but Justin just mumbled incoherently and was useless .

Scott then tapped Tyford on the shoulder " Hey Tyford this party was great ." Scott said with a huge smile on his face " But I just wanted to let you know I was leaving "

Tyford said "ok good this party was wrapping up anyway where`s Stiles and Cora ." Scott shrugged still smiling Lindsey then called out to Scott "Let`s go don`t keep me waiting ."

Tyford then understood why Scott was so cheerful "Scott I understand more then anyone about how great it is to get pussy but some thing are more important then that and we need to get Stiles and Cora ." Then another girl called out to Scott a beautiful french girl with long black hair blue eyes and a tight grey short dress on "Come on Mr true alpha are you going to keep us waiting all night maybe we should just go without you " then her and Lindsey started to makeout .

Tyford put his hand on Scott`s shoulder and told him "GO! " Scott then said "But you just said something about some things being more important ? " Tyford then said "That right there that is more important I`ll take care of it , go and godspeed ." Scott quipped "Hopefully not too speedy ." Scott then left with the girls .

Tyford raced off to find Stiles and Cora , quickly he spotted Stiles sitting by himself looking board "Great I found you bad news my brother`s is coming back soon and if we don`t get everyone out of here before he comes back we are all fucked so do you know where Cora is ?" Tyford exclaimed

Stiles replied " Dunno lost her she was dancing and then I just lost her in the crowd ,after that I tried to get more drinks but the line was worst then the girls bathroom so I`m here ." Stiles then took a bite of a cookie he had in his hand .

Tyford nervously asked "where`d you get that?" Stiles said "Oh this I found it on one of the tables it was wrapped in plastic besides no one is going to miss one cookie and I got hungry ." taking another bite

"was it wrapped in green plastic ?" Tyford asked Stiles said "yeah why?" Tyford then knocked the cookie out of Stiles hand "That`s a weed cookie mate !" Tyford shouted

Stiles gasped "What! I never tried weed before shit I`m a light weight when it comes to drinking shit shit shit!"

Tyford said trying to calm him down " Relax as long as you only had a little bit of one it shouldn`t be too bad ." Stiles said " I already ate two that was my third!"

Tyford had a look of shock on his face while Stiles was in a panic and asked "I`m going to be ok though right? Tell me I`m going to be alright " Tyford looked him in the eyes put his hand on his shoulder and said "Stiles... You... Are... Fucked... like really really badly mate ."

Stiles screamed at him "Don`t say that , lie to me ! Lying would have been better !" Tyford then took out his phone and texted someone and told Stiles "Don`t worry I`m calling in the cavalry mate just stay with me and everything will be ... Stiles?" Tyford said looking around as Stiles vanished Tyford looked around and spotted Stiles dancing on the dance floor shirtless ."

Tyford then looked around for Cora he found her dancing with a tall very muscular student from Spain name Rolando . Tyford tried to get her attention but she was clearly wasted barely able to stand on her own draped on her Spanish dancing partner and soon when Tyford tried to grab her away from Rolando her push him to the ground "Get your own chicka puto."

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Rolando turned around and behind him was a petite girl with light brown bushy hair with braces, light skin and glasses over her brown eyes she was the only one there wearing her school clothes, she pointed her wand at the student from Spain and said " you know with a couple words and a flick of this I could make you impotent for the rest of your life or you can leave."

Rolando without hesitation gave her Cora and left the party Cora in her state reached out and wanted him to stay and keep dancing "I know I would want to dance with him to he is kind of hot but maybe when your less shitfaced ay?" said the girl

Tyford then stood up and hugged her and the girl said " Well when you texted me I knew it was urgent so what`s the situation ?"

Tyford told her "Right , that is Cora Hale and she`s with Scott McCall the new true alpha I`m trying to become his protector and I told him I would help him with her and his friend Stiles who is currently 2 and a half pot cookies in and dancing shirtless for some reason ." The girl asked " So where is Scott?" Tyford said "he left I told him to he had something more important to take care of ." She questioned " why would you tell him to leave his friends what could be more important ?" Tyford explained " well do you remember when I missed your birthday this year?" The girl thought for a minute and remembered " Oh ... You would consider that more important , ok what else?"

"The wizard I got to help me with this Justin Russo is piss drunk and my brother is coming back here with the fuzz and when he does we`re all up shits creek ."

She thought for a minute and then asked "How long until your brother returns ?" Tyford looked at his phone " 8 Minutes if that!"

"Ok Tyford if you listen and do exactly what I say you might get out of this , first tell everyone to leave and quick and have someone take Justin back to his room then you grab the pot head I`ll take care of her(Cora) and once everyone`s out I`ll turn this back to a closet and I`ll make sure she gets back and you do the same with him now GO!"

Tyford then rushed and jumped on the dj booth grabbed the microphone and motioned to the dj to cut the music and said " Hey everyone thanks for coming but we got to shut down early!" the crowd hurled boos at him " Hey don`t blame me if you want thank Kevin Malison for this shutting down early . Now before we go special thanks to Justin Russo for making this happen can someone help him out he enjoyed himself a bit too much and lastly if you all aren`t out of here in 5 minutes a group of security will be barging in and anyone who`s still here will be dealing with them !"

After hearing that the students raced to the door Tyford then spotted Stiles on the floor still shirtless now with a black eye when he asked how he got the black eye Stiles had no clue what he was talking about so Tyford ignored it and waited as everyone left . Mark was one of the last to leave and told him that he made sure everyone left and someone carried Justin to his room , Tyford thanked him and told him he owed him one but Mark said they were even a cute tan skinned busty girl then called for Mark and he just smiled and fist bumped Tyford and left with her .

outside after everyone was out the girl returned the closet back to it`s normal self and she grabbed Cora and told Tyford " you owe me one and I expect you to pay me back and not like the way you pay back most girls beside unlike them I don`t fall for your bullshit I know you too well ."

Tyford said " I swore I`d never use my evil magic ways on you beside your like my sister ." She then grabbed Cora and took her to her room .

Tyford then carried Stiles and on their way to his room they ran into a group of girls and Stiles grabbed one of them a redhead with matching red lipstick and short short jeans and a white half shirt and the two of them started to make out Tyford was surprised and proud .

after making out for a bit her friends called for her she said to Stiles "Your crazy , what`s your name crazy she said biting her lip giving him a longing look . Stiles said " Just call me Mischief."

Her friends then pulled her away laughing and teasing her while doing so as she was leaving .

the next day Stiles woke up in his bed with a bad headache "ow what happened and why does my face hurt ?" He said out loud thinking he was alone

"You know mate I was wondering that myself?" Tyford said laying on the bed next to him Stiles fell out of bed surprised that Tyford was there Stiles then questioned him " What are you doing in my room and why does my face hurt so much ?"

"I don`t know Mischief maybe it is from you having a black eye?" Tyford joked, Stiles was confused " What do you mean black eye?!" Stiles then went to the bathroom and looked and seen that he did have a black eye "How`d I get a black eye?"

Tyford said " I told you Mischief I don`t know I found you like that a dragged your little white bony ass back here but you couldn`t tell me how you got it or at least when you tried you didn`t make no sense ."

Stiles asked " Why do you keep calling me that ?" "only `cuz you kept calling yourself that last night at least that`s what you told that little redheaded bird you was made out with last night."

Stiles paused "I made out with someone too ... was she cute ?" "Mate she was smoking fucking hot and she was all over you if it wasn`t for her cock block friends I think you`d be waking up next to her instead."

"Where`s Cora? " Stiles asked Tyford told him "relax she`s with the girl who came over here and dropped off the reports about Vasilisa Dragomir me and her we`re sort of a package deal kinda like you and Scott speaking of package deal`s where`s your room mate?." Stiles said " I don`t have one hopefully it stays that way I like my privacy"

"if you have not gotten one by now it is not likely it`s a good chances you won`t be getting one someone transferring or enrolling after the year had began it very rare ."

Stiles was pleased to hear he would have the place to himself then he asked "Where`s Scott?"

"Oh he left early he had some important business to attend to now I just stood here to make sure that you were ok when you woke up so I have to get back to my room and get ready for the start of the school year." Before Tyford left Stiles stopped him and said "Hey thanks you didn`t have to make sure me and Cora got back safe but you did and with everything going on I`m sure we weren`t easy to deal with so if you want you and your friend can meet me and Scott before we can head to class maybe you can fill in some holes in last night and beside we still have to have to catch up Scott on Star Wars and you said you have them on blu ray ."

Tyford then got a huge smile on his face " YES! I mean yeah for sure, we`ll meet you there."

Stiles then showered , got dressed in the Academy`s uniform and then headed to Scott`s .

Stiles knocked on Scott`s door and when Scott opened it her had a big dumb grin on his face but the grin turned into concern when he seen his best friend with a black eye "Stiles! Are you ok? What happened how`d you get that!?" Stiles eased his friend`s worry ans said " I don`t know I woke up with it apparently I got it last night but I`m ok a little sore but I`ll live ."

Scott`s grin came back as he said "Yeah I`m still sore too ." Stiles asked " sore from what ?" as he stared at him perplexed then the blonde girl Lindsey from the party walked out of Scott`s room gave Scott a kiss and said " Last night was great maybe we could all get together and do it again sometimes ." Both Scott and Stiles checked her out as she walked away then another girl Stiles didn`t recognize walked out and made out with Scott as she walked away she blew Scott a kiss and said " Au revoir Scott."Scott stood there smiling while Stiles stared in awe "This place is fucking awesome ." the true alpha said in self satisfaction .

Later that day at their first class before it began Scott and Stiles tried to recall what happened the night before when Stiles noticed a beautiful redheaded girl kept catching quick looks at him until she finally turned to him and said " I just remembered I never gave you my name , I`m Jessica." She said handing Stiles a piece of paper " Call me I`d love to have another fun night with you Mischief ."

Then the teacher walked in calling for everyone`s attention , Scott and Stiles then looked back at Jessica who purposefully leaned forward to reveal she had on a black thong and she turned around and gave Stiles a seductive look while biting her lip .

Stiles leaned back and whispered to Scott " This place... Is fucking awesome."

A few days later Tyford walked into Stiles room so the two of them could meet up with the rest of their friends before class when he walked in he saw Stiles take down all the note off his board in the case of the missing girls from the Academy " So you giving up already I thought you`d at least try and solve it ."

Stiles said " Oh I think I already did I was just going to make room if any other mysteries happen ."

Tyford exclaimed " What! Bullshit so where are they then how did you find them ?" Stiles explained " Well I didn`t exactly find them but I am pretty sure I know where they are ."

Tyford impatiently said "Well are you gonna keep me in fucking suspense or what ?

Stiles opened his laptop and revealed what he had discovered " Well I hit a dead end in the beginning but then I read up on how some vampires can control or wipe memories ."

Tyford said " You mean compulsion."

Stiles continued " Yeah that thing, so then I just looked up on people who had missing time , I found a report on a bus driver who said he does not remember how he got to Vancouver or any of the passengers that was on the day Rose and Vasilisa disappeared , then a actually found a blog with accounts of people forgetting that they had apartments and houses , Nothing is stolen from the places and they only forget for about a few weeks, a month or so tops their are a few of reports of landlords they didn`t know they had asking for rent they didn`t know they had to pay but since it is not a frequent phenomenon it is dismissed as just people just trying to make excuses on paying rent ."

Tyford asked " So how do you know it`s them?" Stiles answered " Well some do remember a tall blonde girl and a brunette but the memories are always fuzzy and one or two neighbors did confirm they did see two teenage girls one blonde one brunette in the houses of the people missing their memories , it`s pretty smart all the people who they do this too are single live alone and live in mostly quiet small towns or their lucky and they just randomly pick a nice place to squat in .

Tyford asked " So where are they ?" Stiles said " Right well they spotted in Vancouver and that`s where the evidences you gave me ends but from the blog and a few other sources thanks to hacking into my dads police computer I found out they crossed the border and have mostly been spotted in Washington but every time a new mention of them or of someone missing time pops up it goes further and further south but still in Washington but recently I found that a car matching a description one of the neighbors gave of a car that the girls might have been using was ticketed 2 weeks ago for running a red light going south to where I think they are now Oregon .

Tyford said " Are you sure?" Stiles arrogantly scoffed "Am I sure? Am I sure!?" then the cockiness in his voice vanished " No ... Not sure but it I had to guess with everything I`ve gathered I`d bet they are in Oregon probably somewhere around Portland they never have stood in large cities but they stay pretty close to them .

Stiles sighed " the only problem now is trying to convince anyone to try and see if my theory is right being the son of a sheriff I know how stubborn authority can be .

Tyford then said " Well I`m convinced and if you can do the same for my brother Jerry then he could get a small group of guardians to look into it , Jerry has some pull with the guardians being on of the toughest and well respected ones around ."

After a little convincing and with the evidence Tyford`s brother Jerry presented thanks to Stiles a small group of guardians lead by Jerry was dispatched to surveillance the area and found that the missing girls where indeed there, with that a larger group lead by the top guardians inducing Dimitri was sent in and after a small struggle the girls were apprehended and sent back to the Academy .

Rose woke up hazy after being knocked out from the struggle handcuffed to the SUV two large guardians sat in the back on ether of Vasilisa both were large men the one on the left was white with and bald the other was Hispanic with a long ponytail and Dimitri drove and two matching SUV`s followed behind them. During the drive no one spoke until after Rose`s head cleared she commented on the fact that she had to be handcuffed " so are the handcuffs a precaution for me or for all of you ?" Dimitri replied " Both ."

" He speaks!" Rose mocked she then noticed her surroundings and said " I know this place , your taking us back to the Academy so how bad is it gonna be ? " but Dimitri was silent "Shit that fucking bad ? you know I kept the princess safe and hidden for a whole year until you got lucky."

Dimitri scolded Rose " And what if you would have run into a strigoi or a hunter or any number of things that would have killed both of you without remorse what then? Was your little vacation worth not only your life but the life of the princess if anything would have happened if we did not find you both it would have been only a matter of time before we would have been looking for your corpses instead !"

" And we weren`t lucky we had help one of the new students he helped us track you down and you should thank him he did when we get there."

Rose ask " And what would this sniches name be ?" Dimitri was silent "Well?" Rose persisted one of the guardians in the back to the left of Vasilisa said " I think his name is something like Michelslav Slinspi ." The guardian on the other side said " No no I think it was Nicheclaw Bilinski ." The first guardian said " No that doesn`t sound right ether or maybe it is he has a interesting name.

Dimitri interjected "Whatever the case he goes by a nickname ."

Rose asked "Well what is it? " All three men were silent Rose could tell with the look on their faces that they weren't ignoring her they just didn't know so she said said " Wow I can see why we were able to stay hidden from the Academy if you three geniuses were in charge of finding us ." Hearing this caused Vasilisa to burst into laughter .

Later at night they arrived at the Academy's gates Dimitri tried to call in to signal to open the gates but there was no answer , a eerie silence filled the air as the woods around them let out no sound the air was chilling and a small fog began to grow and the darkness surrounded them the moon barely gave out a shimmer and if not for the headlights of the cars they would be blind .

Suddenly a crash as a body fell onto the SUV Dimtri and the other guardians quickly reacted and leaped out to fight whatever beast was waiting for them and before he left Dimitri commanded Rose and Vasilisa to not leave the car no matter what .

Outside the girls heard screams and ripping and tearing of flesh and gunfire then the white bald guardian`s face was pressed to the glass and behind him pressing him to the car was a strigoi Rose and Vasilisa had never seen one in person but he was more terrifying then what they saw in classes and read in books . It`s eyes were black dead and soulless it`s skin was pale white and it had teeth like a shark and had fresh blood dripping from it`s last victim .

the monster opened it`s mouth and ripped out a large chunk of the guardian`s neck and his blood gushed out and covered Roses window . Then one of the beast threw a guardian into one of the headlights busting it , the fighting continued until again the silence came Rose managed to unlock herself from the handcuffs and told Vasilisa to stay put .

Rose walked out prepared to fight but her hands were trembling and she could barely see anything then she heard someone approaching her , the headlight that hadn`t been busted revealed that it was two strigoi walking towards her Vasilisa begged for her to come back in the car but she was frozen , paralyzed in fear . One of the creatures growled it was inhuman more animalistic .

Then a loud roar came from behind them and the strigoi turned and were attacked Rose wasn`t sure if it was help or something else looking to take her and her friend . In the moonlight Rose saw claws slashing back and forth unsure who`s claws belonged to who , one of the monsters fled and one had sliced the ankle almost clean off the other but still Rose could not tell who was fighting it couldn`t be one of the guardians they don`t fight like that .

Rose kept telling herself to run just turn around grab Lissa and run, but she was still paralyzed in fear only able to watch the carnage and mayhem going on in front of her .

Rose again heard someone walking towered her she could not make out who it was they only thing she saw was two glowing red eyes drawing closer and closer and in the light of the moon she seen it`s claws covered in blood then lights came and it was a boy , a handsome boy around her and Lissa`s age he was olive complected and his hair was styled up and he was wearing a white t`shirt that was now shredded and bloody and he was holding his hand out to Rose and ask "Are you okay?"

Rose was relieved and saw that this boy had taken down a strigoi and after the lights came on a group of guardians including Dimitri surrounded the monster and killed it .

Dimitri walked up to rose and said " I told you to stay in the car! " then he turned to the boy "Thank you for your help Mr. McCall I`ll make sure to let the others know what you did here today ."

Later that night after getting chewed out by the head mistress of vampire affairs Ms. Kirova and a bit of light training for Rose and a feeding for Lissa the two girls met up with Natalie Dashkov a short thin nerdy moroi girl who loved gossip, she had short brown curly hair with glasses over her big brown eyes .

Natalie fill the two in on all the gossip going on since they were gone when Rose spotted the boy who save her from the strigoi attack and ask Natalie who he was she told her " Oh that`s BCRC`s newest hottie Scott McCall he`s a true alpha from California he came here with his friends a girl from that Hale family and his friend and counselor in training but I can`t remember his name its kind of hard to pronounce .

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski"." A voice behind then said startling the three " but you can call me Stiles."

"So your the one who spilled the beans on where me and Lissa were hiding , " Rose said getting in Stiles face " You know if it wasn`t for your friend helping me earlier I`d give you a black eye."

"Ha then that would be the second time I would have gotten one since I came here ." Stiles said

Rose then spotted her old flame " Oh shit is that Jessie I can`t believe he`s gotten hotter since I left ." Lissa begged her "No Rose ."

"What I`m just going to say hi ."Rose said playfully "I know what your "hi " really means ." Lissa insisted

Rose ignored her friends plea and left to talk to the handsome moroi boy and Lissa followed behind .

Stiles headed to Scott when Natalie stopped him " Hey I`m sorry about your black eye it was because of me you got it ." Stiles asked "Did you punch me ?"

Natalie chuckled at the notion saying " No at Tyford party some people ... those people " she pointed at a group of popular moroi "They were joking with me and so you didn`t like that, so you said something to them and one , he." She pointed to a moroi boy named Ray, when Ray saw them looking at him he gave them the middle finger "He hit you ."

Stiles narrowed his eyes " I don`t think even in the state I was in I would have done that for that reason , what really happened?"

Natalie looked down at the ground and confessed in a sorrowful manner " Well they weren`t just joking with me they were teasing me to the point of me almost crying and when you seen that you said some pretty bad things to them ."

Stiles asked " like what ?" Natalie said " well it was pretty vulgar " she whispered " you call the girl over there with the short blonde hair Mia you called her a evil cunt ."

"Looking at her that`s probably true." When Stiles said that Natalie let out a small laugh "And you said to Ray if he didn`t shut up you were going to brake off a large branch of mountain ash wrap it in garlic roll it up in mistletoe and shove it up his fucking ass then you told him he looks like he might like it then he punched you."

Stiles said "Wow pot cookies make me surprisingly honest" Natalie chuckled " I can`t tell my dad that ."Natalie ask " Why he`ll get mad at you doing drugs ?"

Stiles said " maybe but I`m more worried he`d use it against me to actually tell him the truth. But you didn`t have to apologize it wasn`t your fault ."

Tyford then called out for Stiles waving to him to leave

"Hey I gotta go but don`t let those assholes bother you okay." Stiles said

Natalie said with a sad smile " O..Okay I.. I`ll try ."

Lissa then came back for Natalie grabbed her and said " Ohhh he was cute and he seems much nicer then Jessie or Ray ."

Natalie said "Jessie and Ray are complicated besides deep down Ray can be really nice and sweet too ."

The two then glanced over to Ray and spotted him making a pussy eating motion to a group of girls passing by him

Lissa said " I`m sure you mean deep deep deep down . Like I told Rose maybe you should look for a nicer guy and God knows moroi boy`s are not that ."

Natalie meekly said "I don`t know I don`t think my dad would really like that you don`t know how he is ." Lissa asked "What do you mean ?"

Natalie shook her head and smiled and said " Oh well he`s just over protective that`s all ."

Then Natalie and Lissa saw Rose and Rose said " Come on Bitches church iss about to start." She then covered her mouth after getting a few stares and Lissa and Natalie tried then best to cover their laughter .

After some hymns the priest spoke about St. Vladimir and being shadow kissed and this got Roses attention and she vowed to herself to look into this .

Present day

The day before Gohan was to head off to the British Colombia Royal Academy his mother decided to throw him a going away party and invited everyone they knew it was not as extravagant as Bluma`s party . Chi Chi cooked while Gohan and his grandfather Ox King fixed decorations outside and who had also bought the drinks for the party , water and soda`s and alcohol for the adults .

After doing the decorating for the party Ox King went inside and grabbed Goten and then sat outside with his grandson`s Gohan was keeping watch for the guest to arrive and Ox King played with Goten . Gohan smiled seeing his grandfather bouncing his baby brother on his knee his grandfather was twice Gohan`s size both vertically and horizontally and had brown hair with a scruff beard and mustache and wore a white short sleeve shirt with brown pants and brown suspenders with glasses and he spoke with a deep grizzled but kind voice Gohan wore a black Chinese dress shirt with black slacks and wore his glasses .

Ox King sat down next to Gohan and said " Pff this little guy really has worn me out my age has really caught up to me I remember when you were this small you ran out of energy before I did now look at me and look at you , you have become such a wonderful young man and I am so proud of you I`m sure your mother is too and I`m sure your dad would be , I want you to remember that grandson so you don`t go changing into something else people will try but always stay as someone we can all be proud of and someone you can be proud of being .

I know you think your mother worries too much but trust me there is reason to . Your so strong you get that from your father`s side but your so smart and handsome that you get from your grandpa your welcome." Gohan and Ox laughed " of course thanks grandpa."

" Yep your going to be a little lady killer when you are there just try not to brake to many hearts when your there ." Gohan laughed "I`ll try not to grandpa but no promises ."

"Come here " Ox called Gohan over and wrapped his free hand around Gohan and kissed him on his head " Really Gohan I am so proud of you and I love you"

Gohan hugged him and said " I love you too grandpa" then Gohan sat back down and OX told him

"and when your at that school I want you to be safe now I know your strong but people can hurt you in a lot of different ways and I just want you to be okay or else those little punks will reawaken the mighty and terrible OX KING!." They again laughed

"Dad told me a few stories about you before but he never told me any of the MIGHTY AND TERRIBLE OX KING ." Ox chuckled " Oh it`s stories you want to hear okay well I`ll tell you what go grab me one of those cupcakes from inside and maybe a beer maybe a few actually and grab Goten here one of his bottles and I`ll tell you all about it beside I don`t think anyone`s coming for another hour so we have time ." Excited, Gohan ran and did as his grandfather asked as they waited for the others to arrive .

A little while later Baba arrived she was the first she greeted Ox King and Gohan , Gohan then asked her " Hey Baba I have a question me and my mom have been trying too look for some of the required book listed for the school but we can`t find them I wanted to know where I could get them ? I could fly, go and come back before more people get here ." Baba told him " Don`t worry boy all of the books and uniforms required will be waiting for you when you get to the school I already made arrangements for all of that no need to worry now why don`t you go and fetch me one of those beers I`d ask your grandpa for one but I know he won`t share . " Gohan was relived and ran inside telling his mother that Baba was there and not to worry about the school supplies and then grabbed her a beer and ran back outside "Oh hey Baba mom had a couple of questions she wanted to ask you."

Baba said "Thank you I`ll be avoiding that for as long as I can so what were you too gabbing about when I got here?" Ox told the old witch " I was just telling Gohan some stories about when I was younger and a fierce warrior ." Baba sat next to Gohan " Oh well if that`s the case I have a few juicy and interesting stories about you Ox and a few about my brother and even a few about your father and your grandfather the one you were named after Gohan ."

After a few stories and a few more drinks Bulma ,Vegeta and little Trunks arrived. Bulma wore a pink ruffled dress and clung tight to her body Vegeta wore a white short sleve shirt with a black vest and black slacks and Trunks wore blue overalls and a white shirt . Bulma hugged Gohan and said " Congratulations it`s so good to see you I`m so happy for you ." Vegeta just nodded and grabbed a beer .

Later the others arrived , Tien , Chaoztu , Master Roshi , Yamcha , Baba , Krillin , 18 and Their daughter Marron .

The day was spent eating and reminiscing and at the end of the day everyone gave Gohan a gift before he was to leave

Bulma gave Gohan a capsule with his school uniform inside it had the design of the uniform with a black suit and pants with white shirt and black tie and the school symbol on the right breast pocket a red triangle at the bottom of the triangle was a golden broom on the left was a silver wolfs head and on the right was a black bat .

Gohan would have been confused at these symbols if Baba had not told him what he was to be expecting at the Academy . But below that was a symbol he did not reconize so he asked Bulma what it meant but instead Vegeta answered " It`s the symbol of a Saiyan elite and as your prince I`ve seen you`ve proven yourself to have earned that .

Gohan smiled and bowed to him in respect which caused Vegeta to sport a small grin .

Next Chaoztu gave him a bag with a dozen senzu beans . Next Roshi gave him a large trunk after giving Gohan this he hugged him and whispered in his ear about a secret compartment and how he had hidden Gohan`s true gift in there only saying that it was the best collection he could get him , Gohan chuckled this was not the first time the old hermit had giving him a "collection" and he did enjoy these gifts.

After that Krillin and 18 gave him a new smart phone, laptop and some popular cd and dvds this was great Gohan thought to himself , all the western kids have these things it was better than just the big bulky phone his mother was sending him off with . Roshi made a jab at Krillin saying that he was going to get Gohan some sexual electronic device but he didn`t want to share his wife. Hearing this 18 took a few jabs at the old man , and left him with a broken nose and two black eyes .

Everyone started laughing even Vegeta let out a small smile and a chuckle.

Yamcha was next he gave the young saiyan capsules with all new clothes. A large assortment of shoes, shirts, jeans , jackets , hoodies, jogging outfits , hats. all name brand .

Passing Tien , Yamcha confidently said "Good luck following that." The triclopes gave him a grin and gave the young boy his finale gift of the evening . A small cherry wood box was given to him, Gohan opened it up and the inside was made of orange velvet cushioning with blue stitching and sitting in the middle was a dragonball . "I found it while training ." Tien said Gohan`s eyes lit up when he seen what was inside then his eyes starting to well up when he studied it.

" It`s the four star ball, so it`s not really a gift because it belongs to you , it always will . I know it brings you great luck where ever you go Gohan as it did your father."

Gohan imminently hugged the z fighter tight and thanked him in a froggy voice as he was holding himself back from busting into tears although a few had found their way down his cheek ,

Everyone awed at this beautiful sight except Vegeta who was finishing off another beer and Yamcha who was upset. He wanted to beat Tien but was once again was bested by him even in gift giving

Tien found himself again beside his old friends Yamcha and Krillin and said in a cocky tone "You always save the best for last and the one before last... well no one remembers them ." "Fuck you dude " the former desert bandit said chuckling " I`ll get you one day you watch ."Krillin interjected "yeah and maybe I`ll become 6`2 ".

"one day, one day, one day, I`ve been hearing that from you since we were around Gohan`s age face it that day is never coming." Tien said as the three of them shared in a laugh .

Around evening as the festivities was winding down as everyone was about to leave Gohan thanked all his guest for all the gifts. One by one they all departed, Although she wanted to stay longer Bluma left first she had to carry Vegeta to their flying car because he had gotten incredibly drunk , then Tien and chiaotzu wave bye as they flew away , Roshi caught a ride with Yamcha as Krillin and 18 stood around to help clean up .

Finally when everything had been clean up in and around the Son house 18 and Chi Chi went inside while Krillin and Gohan took a walk outside.

"Thank you again for the presents Krillin oh and tell 18 thank you as well." Gohan said. Krillin responded don`t worry bout it man, beside me and 18 have recently … come into some money." "Yeah all my mom gets me is books or something to help further my education." "Do you like all that stuff Gohan?" Krillin curiously asked "yeah I do I know my dad and Vegeta love fighting but that`s just not the way I am , I know I good at fighting." "Good? No you were great better than almost everyone in the world, no the universe!" Krillin asserted.

Gohan sat down on under a large tree he looked up to admire the way the moonlight shown through the leafs and branches something so simple yet is easily taken for granted."That's what drove them , but art , history , math , science , all that . That what drives me , fighting was just something I had to do .

Krillin sat beside him " hey kid whatever makes you happy …speaking of happy" he reached behind him a pulled out two beers , and handed one to the young boy "I`m only fourteen." Gohan nervously said looking around him worrying his mother would appear out of nowhere and catch him . "don't worry beside let`s face it you haven`t been little kid a since frieza, now drink you're a man , just don't tell you mother or she`ll kill me … I`m not joking she scares the shit out of me even more than cell."Gohan laughed causing him to spill some of the beer "Oh shit!" They both said but couldn`t help but laugh.

"You best be careful with that your mother will smell that all over you Gohan" a deep voice said from out of nowhere then floating down from amongst the trees was a tall green alien with a white turban along with white shoulder pads attached with a cape. "PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted. He was ecstatic to see his old sensei and friend "I didn`t think you were coming."

"I`m not one much for parties and such, but I would let you go without stopping to see you be you leave " the namekian said in his deep grizzled voice."And besides I couldn`t let you leave without this. He stretched out his hand to the ground in front of his former pupil and with a shout he did what looked like a ki blast but when it was done a stack of gi`s , blue training wrist bands and two pairs of boots laid before Gohan . They were the same gi`s he made Gohan when he was younger matching Goku`s but with Piccolo`s symbol on the back.

"In case you want to train at the place you're going or if you ever wanted to come see me and get back into fighting shape."

Gohan smiled and thanked his sensei and said "maybe I`ll take you up on that." 18 shouted into the woods "Krillin are you ready to go?! Marron is getting cranky I think she tired and wants to lay down in her crib, and beside she`s not the only one that`s tired !"

Krillin stood up brushed the dirt off his pants and said " Yeah that`s my que guy`s . you should get inside to Gohan it`s starting to get late." Gohan protested wanting to stay out to spend more time with Piccolo but Piccolo agreed with Krillin saying " you don't want to oversleep and have this be all for nothing but if you ever need to speak with me you know where to find me ." "Ditto and don`t worry about stopping by we`ll always have time for you Gohan "

Gohan was comforted by their kind words . Piccolo then waved goodbye as he flew off and Gohan and Krillin did that same Gohan then picked up the bundle of clothes Piccolo had given him and Krillin grabbed the boots both were surprised at the weight of the clothing they were much heavier then any weighted clothes they had worn before .

Krillin shook Gohan`s hand and 18 gave him a small kiss on the cheek and both wished him luck before they left. Sometime later Gohan lay in his bed trying to rest… rest? He thought to himself how? tomorrow is the start of me being on my own , I`ll be making friends , meeting girls , maybe finally be challenged my his studies the young half saiyan naively thought but not thinking that this would be easier than anything else in his life to that point , what he would soon find out is it would be one of the most difficult things he`d face and maybe ever more.

Piccolo landed at the lookout when he was greeted by Mr. Popo " Welcome back Piccolo , the lookout wasn`t the same in your absence it was too quiet and empty without you silently meditating at the edge of the lookout ."

Piccolo said " of course next time maybe I should split into two so you have someone to keep watch ."

Mr Popo said " Not necessary , So how was the party? " Piccolo said " It had ended by the time I got there but I was able to give Gohan a gift before and say goodbye before he left ."

Popo broke eye contact with Piccolo and noticed something above his right shoulder . "It seems that Gohan was looking for more then just a goodbye before he leaves ."

Piccolo turned around and seen Gohan floating in the air , dressed in one of the outfits he had given him earlier . Piccolo turned back around and walked to the inside of the lookout "Go home Gohan get rest !"

Gohan said "Aww come on Mr Piccolo I was hoping for a little spar before I go who know when we`ll get a chance to anytime soon besides I`ve tried to sleep and I can`t ." But the Namkian kept walking ignoring him

"Fine! I`ll just go to Vegeta he`s been wanting to spar but it`s ok I get it your getting a little slow sparing with me might be a little to much for you by now."

Piccolo then stopped let out a sigh and took off his turban and cape , cracked his fingers and neck and said " I tried to warn you kid ."

Gohan smiled and powered up and disappeared into the clouds and Piccolo flew toward him . Mr Popo Screamed "Please don`t make too much of a mess your not the one`s who have to clean up after!"

at day brake Gohan crawled back into his room with torn clothes and bruises he quickly took and shower and flopped into bed as soon as he was getting comfortable and dozing off he heard his alarm go off so he shushed it then he grabbed it and crushed it like paper .

the young saiyan then nuzzled his pillow and was slowly drifting to sleep then his eye shot open he grabbed the alarm clock to see if what he had seen was real but it was to far gone then he grabbed the phone Krillin gave him and seen the he was going to be late for his plane.

He then went into his closet and seen the trunk Roshi had given him was gone he had packed everything in the trunk the night before and now is had vanished . Gohan was now panicing "what if his mother had found it ?" he thought "what if someone came here and robbed the place while I was gone? maybe I put it somewhere else and forgot " in all the commotion Gohan hadn`t noticed his mother walk into his room "Gohan." she said but he ignored it again she called his name "Gohan." But still no response "GOHAN!" she screamed

Turning to finaly see his mother he stood frozen as she narrowed his eyes at him then she handed him a piece of paper and on it was written : **Gohan your luggage and all your supplies are already at the school they will be waiting for you after you check in - BABA**.

"Maybe next time you won`t go fighting with Piccolo when you have something Important to do the next day and maybe you won`t be late for anything !"

Gohan lowered his head "I`m sorry Mom you`re right , I was so excited last night I could not sleep so figured if I go spar it might make me tired and get some rest for today but you`re right I wan`t thinking ."

Chi Chi then hugged her son and gave him a kiss on his head which shocked him even more "Well I guess it can`t be helped sometimes fighting is in your blood .. on both sides ." she said with a smile and a wink

"So since your already showered up get dressed and clean your room and I`ll get started on breakfast ."

"But mom what about the plane?" Gohan nervously asked

Chi Chi replied "as soon as I knew you was gone I rebooked us a later flight, we have a extra hour so I`ll get started on breakfast and you take care of cleaning the rest of the house while we wait for Bulma to gets here."

Gohan then asked "Mom how did you about me going to Piccolo all those times?"

Chi Chi said " well I wasn`t going to tell you but when you fly off it makes a pretty loud sound and I`m a light sleeper , the first time you did that I was worried and stood up waiting for you , when you snuck back I heard you in the kitchen you were getting some water and I heard mumbling about how you should tell Piccolo to ease up on you next time , I was going to tell you something about it but the next day you seemed so happy and it didn`t interrupt your studies so I figured you needed to get that out of your system every once in a while and as long as I knew you were safe I wouldn`t bother you and your little trips now go get started or you`ll miss breakfast .

Gohan smiled and did as his mother said cleaning his room his mother's room then the bathroom and then the front , his grandfather Ox was still sleeping on the couch as he was the night before after the party was done ,Gohan tried not to wake him .

Ox rubbed his eyes and took a long whiff of air and seen his grandson cleaning around him " Oh hey Gohan good morning ."

Gohan apologized for waking him but his grandfather said " it`s okay besides it was the smell of your mom`s cooking and coffee that woke me up ."

"I`ll go fix the table for you grandpa let me grab Goten first ." Gohan said

Ox then said " It looks like you started working out again you look tough enough to take on that Bobjack guy again ."

Gohan said "it was Bojack grandpa ." Ox then said " I knew you`d be big and strong just like me ." Ox then flexed his arms in a silly manner which caused Gohan to laugh

Gohan went to check on his little brother who was still sleeping, Goten slept in his mothers bed and he was wearing kiddie pajama`s . Gohan then looked at himself in a mirror and did notice he looked very muscular while most guy would love to have that look Gohan didn`t, he wanted to look more normal so he focus and his body became more tone rather then bulky while he was still not satisfied that was the best he could do "If I wear bigger clothes it should cover up my mussels I don`t want people to think I`m a fighter I just want to look normal " he thought to himself

Gohan walked back into his room he couldn`t help smell his mothers divine cooking "I am going to miss moms cooking once I'm gone" he thought to himself

Gohan took his baby brother into the dining room where his grandfather Ox was and he was now stilling at the table waiting for them, Gohan put Goten in his high chair and his mother placed breakfast infront of them and they all ate to satisfaction " your cooking is magic mom ." Gohan commented "And I see it`s put you in a better mood." Chi Chi replied Gohan just nodded . After breakfast his mother grabbed his baby brother to clean him up so Gohan cleaning up the table then went to his room and put on a white dress shirt and black tie as it was the dress code of his new school , and the jacket Bulma and Vegeta made for him . Just then he sensed Bluma at the door and opened the door before she could knock .

If front of him stood Bluma with her short styled blue hair wearing a blue top with grey pants . with one hand had stood frozen for a few seconds as she was going to knock, but then lowered it and in her other hand was her son Trunks he had purple hair in a mushroom cut and was wearing a green shirt with a cartoon panda and red shorts "Hey Gohan well someone`s looking handsome " Bluma said Gohan thanked her blushing and let her in "hi Gohan where`s Goten" Trunks said " "Oh he`s taking a bath right now little guy " Gohan responded "eww baths " little Trunks said with a disgusted look on his face , but the look and response were so funny and cute it made both Bulma and Gohan laugh . " thanks for taking us to the airport Bulma , so how`s Vegeta ?" "Hungover " she said with a frustrated look on her face she continued "It was embarrassing , but I guess that he would have done that drunk or not."

Just then Chi Chi walked in carrying Goten clothed in black footie pajamas and over her shoulder was a small bag with her and her son`s passports plane tickets and other thing they would need . " Ok I`m ready let`s go." Puzzled Bluma asked "But Gohan where`s all your thing " "it`s waiting for him there don`t worry " responded Chi Chi . Bluma shrugged and accepted the answer after all Bluma had seen she learn just to accept the strange things in her life . Ox then grabbed Goten and rocked him back and forth "Are you sure you can handle watching Goten until I get back dad?" Chi Chi nervously asked "for the thousandth time yes in fact if you want Bulma you can leave little Trunks here too I had my coffee so I`m ready to handle these little rascals" . Bulma agreed and so Gohan hugged his grandpa and little brother and trunks before he left and even took a few pictures commemorate the day.

Chi Chi and Bulma then waited in the car as Gohan loaded up his and his mothers luggage when Vegeta floated down wearing his training armor and yelled out "Brat!"

Gohan jumped back surprised at his arrival "He.. Hey Vegeta I heard you was still recovering from last night so did you come here to see me off ?" Vegeta`s face tightened in anger "No Brat ! I`m feeling much better and I came here for one battle before you go off and become ever weaker I want to test myself and you keep ignoring it, WELL NO MORE! "

Gohan said " I.. No I can`t Vegeta . If I don`t leave right now I`ll miss my flight so how bout a rain check ? I`ll spar with you later I promise ."

Bulma then stuck her head out the car window and screamed at Vegeta " Vegeta we have to leave right now ! So go play with your son or go home and train or something we have to go!"

Vegeta yelled back "Shut up woman this is more important then any dumb school or flight I will not be delayed longer . I sensed the brat did so with the Namekian last night but still has not fought me ! Now he has no choice fight me or I will not let him leave!"

Bulma then got out of the car boiling mad it even scared Gohan . She walked right up to her husband his arms crossed with a foul look on his face she then was quietly yelling , Gohan thought he could concentrate and listen in if he wanted but he didn`t want to invade their privet conversation also he was a little worried on what he would hear .

Gohan could only make out some of the conversation . "So what I don`t!" Vegeta yelled but Bulma cut him off "This more important then!" Again the prince yelled but he was cut off then Bulma leaned in covering Vegeta`s ear and whispering something to him . As his wife was wispering to him the prince raised his eye brow then a few seconds later his frown turned to a grin then Bulma leaned back and Vegeta`s face returned to his angey scowl .

Vegeta stood there then his gaze met Gohan then it shifted to his wife then back to Gohan then back to his wife then he growled "Grr fine! I`ll give you your rain check but when you come back no excuses boy you hear me!" Gohan then let out a sigh of relief .

Bulma turned around to walk back to the car and Vegeta slapped her ass "Vegeta!" she said surprised Vegeta again sporting a grin and flew noticed she was blushing as she walked back to the car

At the airport Gohan unloaded the luggage and over heard Bulma and his mother talking "So you and Vegeta still like a couple of teenagers " His mother said "Yeah it`s not just a saiyan`s appearance that stays young it`s their libido too you should know that ." Bulma said "Oh Yeah I remember " his mother said fondly as they both chuckled .

Gohan pretented like he didn`t hear them and wished to himself he really didn`t . Before they took off Bulma hugged Gohan and her eye`s welled up and she told him that she was so proud of him then she hugged Chi Chi wished them both a safe trip

Gohan Slept for most of the plane ride there, landing in Abbotsford airport around evening , from there they hopped on a train to there final destination, Kelowna **.**

Gohan also slept on the most of the train ride but when he awoke he saw how beautiful the country was the green forest the clear lakes the beautiful big cites it all was amazing to him. Finally they arrived it was the last stop , and from there they took a taxi . The drive named Ahmed was a plump older Indian gentleman with a white beard dressed a green sweater and a turban , on the way there Gohan sensed strange dark energy in the forest all around them but they wear weak so he just brushed off the feeling ,when they got there it did not look like a school but a large beautiful but ancient gothic castle it looked as large as a city and sat between a beautiful cliff and lush green plains, it had many spires pointed at the sky and the tops of the spires were all a light blue along with the roofs and many widows many different shapes and sizes , there were also bridges and walk ways all stone, it was better then he dreamed .

There where standing in front of a large metal gate , each side was connected to a large stone walls the surrounded the school. Chi Chi told the taxi driver to wait for her. "Fine but I don`t like being at this place especially at night this place and these wood are haunted so make it quick please !"Ahmed begged , she nodded and he gave her a thumbs up . She then caught the attention of a boy about her sons age he was tall olive complected and muscular looking with short black hair and the same clothes her son was wearing except he had a black jacket blazer with the schools symbol on the right breast above a chest pocket , Chi Chi then pantomiming taking a picture handed him a camera. Gohan sense the boy his mother was trying to get to them pictures had a high power level not compared to him or the other z fighters but definitely high for a normal person.

after a few pictures she shook the boys hand and thought to her self well if everyone here is as nice as his young man maybe my baby will be ok .Chi Chi hugged her son one last time and kissed him on the cheek , Gohan said to her "I`ll be ok mom don`t worry , and if you want instead of taking a plane back I could call down nimbus or have Krillin or 18 pick you up it will be much faster ." He suggested to his mother . "No that`s... fine I`ll found the plane more relaxing anyway, so remember the rules and be on your best behavior son ok " "Ok mom I love you , I got to go check in now ." Said Gohan "I love you too Gohan I know you`ll make me proud "and with that she left.

This is it finally on my own surrounded by people my own age no mom, no training , just normal school. Gohan noticed that the boy who took his picture was still beside him and reached out his hand to shake it "Hi my name`s Gohan Son " they boy shook his had and said "hey I`m Scott , Scott McCall .

_  
AN. Sorry it took so long to get up this chapter I was moving and I don`t have WIFI at my new place but I`ll get these up much faster from now on thanks for your patients and if you like the story so far let me know


End file.
